


【独普】Die Mauer

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 失忆梗的普，忘记了过去单纯作为东德存在的普也是有魅力的，已完结，HE
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“普鲁士？突然提那种家伙做什么？”

听到基尔伯特说出这句话的时候，路德维希手里的盘子摔了个粉碎。

****

1990年10月3日 柏林

“我回来了。”

回答他的是一片寂静。

从五月开始两德统一的进程飞速的进展着，从货币、经济、国际组织各个方面逐渐一致，终于在10月3日这一天实现了统一，举国欢庆。但路德维希的心情却与大多数国民相反，从一开始的亢奋欣喜一步步被现实的冷水浇灭了所有热情。

统一毕竟是关系国家形态的大事，作为两国意识体的基尔伯特和路德维希几乎是参与了每一场谈判。与路德维希的激动完全不同，基尔伯特的态度可以说是冷淡，甚至敌意。

其实在那之前路德维希也隐隐有所感觉，虽然只是世界会议上的匆匆一瞥，但他的哥哥从来没有用那种眼神看过他，那种单纯的冷漠，礼貌的疏远，像……把对方当作最大的对手的其他国家意识体兄弟一样。

他以为自己看错了，他刚想要确认，却被阿尔弗雷德拉着讨论了一堆毫无价值的废话，当他好不容易脱身的时候，基尔伯特早已离开了会场。

但最近几个月的谈判，他们几乎朝夕相处，他已经无法再将那当作错觉了，他不得不接受这个事实——基尔伯特拒绝与他交流，但他并不知道问题出在了哪里。

就像现在，市区内还在举行盛大游行，而一身疲惫的路德维希推开家门，意料之内的看到一片黑暗，他叹了口气，也懒得开灯，摸黑来到厨房看看还有什么能吃的。

一个星期前，基尔伯特拎着他不多的行李住进了这栋房子，这栋属于路德维希的位于西柏林的房子。而那之后，他就没怎么见过基尔伯特，两人都是各干各的，除非必要，他们根本不会同时出现在同一个空间里。如果不是上司下了命令让他们两个住在一起，基尔伯特恐怕连这座房子都不会踏入一步。

路德维希打开冰箱，里面差不多有一半空间都被啤酒占据着，都是同一个牌子的，感谢上帝，虽然基尔伯特现在怪怪的，但至少喜欢的啤酒口味还是和以前一样。

厨房里顶灯发出光芒照亮了很小的一块区域，路德维希拿出昨晚剩下的半块披萨和一听啤酒，将披萨塞进烤箱，他半靠在橱柜上等待烤箱完成工作，手里的啤酒倒是忍不到食物加热就仰头灌了一大口。

“咔嚓——”

身后传来的开门声惊的路德维希差点呛到，基尔伯特从房间出来，看到厨房里的路德维希显然也愣了一下，不过他很快又恢复了平时的冷漠状态，黑暗中那双红色的眼睛冷冷地看着灯光下的路德维希，光影将空间割裂开来，他们明明离得这么近，却又咫尺天涯。

最终还是基尔伯特停下了这毫无意义的对峙，他皱了皱眉，点点头算是打了招呼，扭头走进了隔壁的卫生间。

又来了。

路德维希失落的垂下眼睛盯着手里的啤酒罐，基尔伯特的冷漠是最令他崩溃的，他知道这些年他对基尔伯特干的每件事都足够混蛋，但不应该是这样的，他可以骂他甚至揍他一顿，都比现在这样来的令他好受，他隐约觉得基尔伯特并不是恨他，他好像根本不在乎，被当成空气的感觉让路德维希很不好受。

我想让他看着我，只看着我。

路德维希下意识的攥紧了拳头。

“哥哥！”

在基尔伯特将要关上房门的时候，路德维希叫住了他，基尔伯特回过身挑了挑眉做出询问的表情。

路德维希下意识的吞了一口口水，他觉得现在比他第一次在国会发表演讲都要紧张，更何况如此尴尬的气氛之下，他自己也不知道该说些什么。

“我们能聊聊吗？”

“我不知道我们之间有什么好聊的？”基尔伯特皱了皱眉，然后又想起什么一样自嘲的似的笑了，“现在我和我的国家都是你的了，你想做什么难道还需要得到我的同意吗？你想说什么？”

我都是你的了。

在基尔伯特转身拿烟的空档，错过了路德维希眼里因为这几个字瞬间燃起的欲/火。

不，我是来解决问题的，不是来制造问题的。路德维希深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来，转身对付热气腾腾的披萨以掩饰自己的慌乱。

“我热了披萨，一起坐下吃一点？”

基尔伯特半眯着眼睛稍微歪了歪头，似乎在思考这个人又在打什么算盘，不过很快他就放弃了思考，打火机的火光闪烁，路德维希盯着他一瞬间被火光照亮的脸有些失神。

“不用，我吃过了。”基尔伯特吸了一口手里的香烟，一手撑在沙发靠背上，目光落在了路德维希手里的啤酒上，路德维希顺着他的目光瞬间就理解了他的意思，打开冰箱又拿了一罐，啤酒罐在空中划出一个完美的抛物线稳稳地落在了基尔伯特手里。

“Danke！”

路德维希看着基尔伯特露出的今晚的第一个笑容，紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一些，他喝了一口手里的啤酒，开口道：

“弗朗西斯家那位上司今天也来了。”

在酒精的作用下基尔伯特的态度也软化了一些，他换了个放松的姿势，干脆坐在了沙发靠背上：

“号称要建立‘法/国式社/会/主/义’的那位？”

听出了基尔伯特语气中嘲弄的意味，路德维希嘴角露出一丝笑意，放下啤酒拿起被冷落了半天的披萨，说道：“没错，不过他现在可没那个雄心壮志了，再走激进路线支持率就要掉到谷底了。”

“哼，一个纯粹的工/人/政/党执政？那帮懒散的法国人还怎么找借口罢工？不过现在这种局势下还能赢得选举，也算他有点能耐。”

基尔伯特顿了一下，抿了一小口手里的啤酒，继续说道：“那位也真不是省油的灯，去触伊万的霉头也就算了，反正那家伙好几年前开始骨子里就烂透了，可他连王耀的屁股都想摸一把，兔子急了也要咬人的，何况那是只披着兔子皮的千年人精。”

路德维希彻底被基尔伯特的发言逗笑了，房间里的气氛彻底放松下来，路德维希干脆也坐在橱柜上，跟基尔伯特聊起了八卦。

“那天跟弗朗西斯喝酒，他很骄傲告诉大家他的这位上司一天晚上要会三个情人，希望他家不要再出一位‘裙子陛下’就好。”

“‘裙子陛下’？”

基尔伯特微微皱起眉头，露出有些困惑的表情。

而路德维希听到他的疑问也愣住了，这个来自腓/特/烈/大/帝对当时的法皇情人蓬/巴/杜夫人的戏称，是很久之前基尔伯特亲口跟他讲的。

一个答案呼之欲出。

“哥哥，你……普鲁士的事情，你还记得多少？”

“普鲁士？突然提那种家伙做什么？”

听到基尔伯特说出这句话的时候，路德维希手里的盘子摔了个粉碎。

注：文中提到的哥哥家的上司指的是1981年到1995年在任的法国总统弗朗索瓦·密特朗。


	2. Chapter 2

“失忆了？？？”

柏/林市区一家咖啡厅的角落里，突然传来的喧哗声引来了其他客人们的侧目，那是三个相貌和身材都足够引人注目的男人：单独坐在一侧的应该是一位德国人，他那梳得一丝不苟的头发与对面两人形成了鲜明的对比，而坐在另一侧的两人，一位将留得半长的金发随意的扎在脑后，下巴的胡茬给这张堪称艺术品的脸添了一丝慵懒的性感，大概率是一位法国人，而另一位有着健康的小麦色肌肤，深棕色的短发翘着，深绿色的眼睛里闪着热情的光芒，应该是西班牙人没跑了。

此时那位德国人正一脸严肃的说着什么，而对面两人则是一副见了鬼的表情。

“不，不是，你先等一下。”弗朗西斯难得露出这种难以置信到有些扭曲的表情，“我现在严重怀疑你们俩连1919年以前的亲密都是演出来的，他不记得那么多事你到现在才看出来？”

“我只是觉得他很奇怪，但我没想到我们这样的意识体也会失忆…… ”路德维希有些窘迫，虽然他作为一个国家非常年轻，但他一直自认已经经历过足够复杂的历史，能够融入到其他年长的国家中间而并不显得幼稚，而此时对面的两个男人同时摆出一副“哎，年轻人啊”的表情，让他感到一阵烦躁。

“不过……这种大段的记忆缺失，弗朗吉你不是也有过？”安东尼奥好像想起了什么，转头看向弗朗西斯。

“你说1793年那次？”弗朗西斯一手托着下巴回忆着，一手拿起咖啡匙缓缓地搅拌着面前的咖啡，他端起咖啡轻啜一口，挑了挑眉毛露出了一个满意的表情，漫不经心地说道：“那时的确有过，不过那个情况不太一样吧？毕竟是掉了脑袋死掉的，再加上各种思潮的出现民/意混乱，记忆混乱应该是在那种情况下导致的应激反应。”

路德维希一愣，这倒是他从来没有听说过的，1793年明面上发生的事情他当然清楚，每一本历史书都会对那段历史赋以浓墨重彩，但即使是基尔伯特也没有告诉过他，与国王和王后一起被送上断头台的，还有弗朗西斯。

“别露出那种表情嘛小路茨～哥哥我当年可是自愿的。”弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地打量着路德维希震惊的表情，他一手撑着脑袋，鸢尾一样的紫色眼睛半眯着盯着路德维希，似乎是对方的反应令他很满意，弗朗西斯收起了戏虐的表情，他垂下眼睛，眼神好像在看着杯子里棕色的液体，又似乎是一片虚无，他慢慢的回忆道：“战争带来的痛苦是真实可见的，每一条生命逝去时带来的痛苦都在提醒你正在经历什么，这种痛苦有的时候反而会加固你的精神，但思想的变革不一样，外表上你可能依然光鲜亮丽，但内在的你早已痛苦不堪，你会开始怀疑自己、否定自己，质疑自己存在的意义，所以我选择与过去的自己一刀两断，迎接新的历史。”

弗朗西斯重新抬起眼睛注视路德维希，看着他越来越凝重的表情笑了出来，他摆摆手，端起咖啡喝了一口道：“嘿，我以为我们是来讨论关于基尔的问题的？”

“所以……哥哥他也是因为意/识/形/态的突然改变导致了记忆混乱？”路德维希思考了片刻，随即又否定了自己的说法，“不对，那几乎是伊万那家伙强加给他的，并不是因为人民的意志改变而产生的结果。”

“但否定自己是成立的吧。”一旁的安东尼奥突然说道，作为欧洲事实上最年长的国家之一，他对弗朗西斯的说辞并没有多少想法，经历千年一步步走来的国家们多多少少都会有这样的阶段。

而他们的老朋友基尔伯特，或者说那个已经被他本人遗忘的普/鲁/士，一直以来都是欧/罗/巴大陆的一朵奇葩， 即使骑士团建国在那个年代并不罕见，但其他兴起的国家都如流星般迅速陨落，只有普/鲁/士还顽强的活着，“基尔伯特有着与众不同的极强的作为国家的意识。”这是很久之前弗朗西斯私下对他的评价，他和他的国家在欧洲列/强的夹缝中间摸爬滚打，一身伤痕却也赢来了地位，那是他的骄傲，他的荣光。

而这样的普/鲁/士，现在还剩下什么呢？

什么都没有了。

即使路德维希没有经历过，也能够想象失去了普/鲁/士存在的基尔伯特内心有多么的混乱和痛苦。

安东尼奥看着明显钻了牛角尖的路德维希叹了口气，安慰他道：基基尔又不是弗朗吉那种花公鸡，不会那么跟自己过不去的”

“嘿，哥哥我还在这呢！”

眼看对面两人又要开始毫无意义的小学生式吵架，路德维希赶紧将话题拉回来。

“那么，哥哥的记忆还有可能找回来吗？”

听到这个问题，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥对视了一眼，开口道：“不好说，如果是客观原因导致的失忆，那么恢复只是时间问题，当社会归于安定，即使是混乱期的记忆也能慢慢理出头绪来。”

弗朗西斯停顿了一下，似乎在思考措辞。

“但是如果是主观原因，或者换种说法，是他本人主动选择了遗忘，那情况就比较复杂了。”

“所以说，”安东尼奥接过话茬，“是什么让他做出了这样的选择，了解到这一点很重要。”

“或者直白一点说，你做了什么。”弗朗西斯对这拐弯抹角的对话感到了厌烦，他直视着路德维希的眼睛，干脆的挑明了问题的关键，“基尔那家伙的话，我们做什么他其实并不会真的在乎，但是你不一样。”

“对啊，”安东尼奥也收起了平时阳光大男孩的亲切，严肃地看着路德维希，“你说他拒绝跟你的任何接触，如果换个人告诉我我一定以为他疯了，你到底干了什么？不是指国家之间的行为，而是你，你做了什么？”

路德维希被这样突然的质问弄得有些慌了神，他解释道：“可是，从1945年开始我们就很少见面了，就算见到了大多数情况也都是正式的会议什么的，除了……”

路德维希突然卡住了，他的眼睛微微张大，似乎想起了不得了的事情。

“除了？”

“除了慕尼黑那次。”


	3. Chapter 3

1972年慕尼黑奥运会闭幕式前夕，被后世称为“慕尼黑惨案”的恐怖事件的阴影还笼罩在奥运村上空，连日来密集的公关工作和紧绷神经的安保工作让路德维希心力交瘁。

上司提议，在闭幕式前一晚邀请其他参赛国的意识体们举办一场私人聚会。

聚会的地点选在了奥运村电视塔的旋转餐厅，这里是奥运村最高的建筑，白天天气好的时候从这里可以眺望远处的阿尔卑斯山，现在虽然是晚上，但从这里俯瞰整个奥运村以及慕尼黑城市的夜景也是一种享受。

9月的慕尼黑正是一年中最舒适的时节，夜晚的风吹过路德维希的脸颊，带来远处花田混合着酒的香气，让连日来紧绷的神经终于放松了些。

他会来的吧。

想到这个路德维希又有些紧张，这二十年来基尔伯特的态度一直令他琢磨不透。最初的几年，当上司用各种手段封锁、钳制东边新生国家的时候，他没有阻拦，带着骨子里磨不掉的好胜心和那点难以启齿的占有欲，然而他小瞧了他的兄弟，也小瞧了他背后的红色巨熊，民/主/德/国在夹缝中成长起来。

他还记得那几年难得相见的时候，基尔伯特小声哼着《德意志之歌》的曲调，那张脸虽然苍白的让人担心，却还会在上司们看不到的地方冲他眨眨眼，眼里带着点狡黠。

嗯？路德维希回忆着那个时候基尔伯特的样子，总觉得记忆里的那张脸有一丝微妙的违和，他按了按眉心，可能是最近压力太大了吧，他想道，但是说真的，那时候他们都以为统一不过是在谈判桌上的博弈，却不想隔阂越来越深，甚至有了那道墙。

那道该死的墙，想到这个路德维希烦躁的闷了一口手里的酒，理智上他能理解大量的人员流失是任何一个国家都难以忍受的，但感情上，单是基尔伯特在不断推开他这个事实就足够令他失去理智。

路德维希抬手看了一眼时间，差不多快要到邀请函上写的时间了，他仰头将杯子里剩下的液体灌进喉咙，浓郁的麦芽焦香味充斥口腔，那是独属于慕尼黑当地啤酒的醇香，带着南部特有的热情和浪漫，与北部流行的苦涩清啤产生了鲜明对比，基尔伯特每次都会对这种酒露出嫌弃的表情，但路德维希知道他其实并不真的讨厌它，只是那点没用的自尊心让他条件反射似的对一切来自南边的东西嗤之以鼻。

意识体们陆陆续续地到场了，路德维希一边作为东道主站在入口处欢迎来客，一边观察着宴会厅里的情况：虽然说明了是私人聚会，两个阵营的关系近年来也在美苏两位上司的会面后有所缓和，但大多数国家还是谨慎的自动分为了两个团体，尤其是围绕在伊万周围的红色阵营，个个都小心翼翼的一边观察着伊万的脸色一边相互小声交谈问好。

没有来人的当口，路德维希看着“团结一致”的红色阵营，那里的大部分国家都处在被伊万看一眼都要抖三抖的状态，基尔伯特当然不会，他站在圈子的外围，看上去气色不错，这次民/主/德/国的队伍发挥的相当不错，奖牌数量超越了他的兄弟，仅仅居于那两位超级大国之后，现在他正托着下巴认真地研究着菜单，跟侍者确认了什么之后露出了一个笑容。

路德维希突然觉得有些口干舌燥。

“Hey, bro！”

某位超级大国的声音在门口响起，立刻引来了全场瞩目，如果没有介绍，估计没人会想到眼前这位穿着美/国队队服的阳光男孩就是美利坚的化身。

虽然这场聚会对服装没有任何要求，但大家还是默契地纷纷选择了相对正式的礼服，因此穿着运动装的阿尔弗雷德在人群中显眼的不得了，阿尔弗雷德显然很满意自己的服装带来的效果。

“大家晚上好啊！尽情享受今夜吧哈哈哈哈！”

立刻被喧宾夺主的路德维希有些尴尬地站在一边，当然他对阿尔弗雷德毫无办法，当今世界唯一能跟他叫板的那位此时也看向了这边，大厅里的温度仿佛瞬间降了两三度。

“阿尔弗雷德你穿的像什么样子！”

哦，亚瑟，今晚你想喝多少就喝多少，砸坏的东西算在我头上。

看着阿尔弗雷德的注意力被亚瑟吸引，伊万也收起了冻死人的视线继续跟旁边的人聊天，路德维希松了一口气，不然这场宴会会不会变成欧洲“热战”现场都不好说。

宴会照常进行着，在酒精和美食的作用下，气氛渐渐热闹了起来，一些关系比较好的国家开始和着音乐跳起舞来，其他人也三三两两的围在吧台或是圆桌周围聊天，但若是你仔细观察，还是会发现宴会厅中间仿佛有一堵透明的墙，隔开两个阵营。

路德维希端着一杯威士忌靠在最里面的一处吧台旁边，现在放任这帮国家不管也没关系了，不用夹在各国之间艰难维系表面和谐让他轻松了不少，路德维希的视线穿过整个大厅，无意识地寻找着基尔伯特的身影。

“听说东/德的教练会给女运动员吃雄性激素来提高成绩呢，真是令人发指。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候从背后靠了过来，一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情。

“琼斯先生，请问您这是在对本次比赛的公正性提出质疑吗？”

“不，不，当然不是，怎么会呢。”阿尔弗雷德又露出了他那标志性的人畜无害的阳光笑容，天知道路德维希多么想把手里的威士忌泼到他脸上。

阿尔弗雷德在路德维希这讨了个没趣，他倒也不是很在意，举杯向他致意就转身离开了。路德维希收回注意力，今晚的酒精摄入已经让他进入了微醺的状态，酒精使他的神经变得亢奋和容易激动，他觉得自己还是应该保持清醒，去露台吹吹风应该是个不错的选择。

“Mein kleines Herz 🎵”  
（我小小的心）

女歌手婉转的唱腔刚唱出第一句词就差点让路德维希手一抖把杯子摔在地上，他定了定神看向四周，周围的国家们并没有意识到不妥，都神色如常地继续各自的活动。路德维希松了口气，心里想着明天一定要好好教训负责音乐的家伙。

不怪路德维希反应如此激烈，这首曲子算得上是战时德国本土传唱最广的歌曲之一，女歌手温柔的嗓音和悠扬的旋律在当年引起了无数思念着前线爱人的人们的共鸣，又通过收音机安抚着前线战士们的心。

“Es hält mich wach die ganze Nacht 🎵”  
（漫漫长夜我辗转难眠）

"und klopft immer du 🎵”  
（流淌的尽是回忆）

富有年代感的旋律让路德维希想起了很多他曾想丢弃的记忆，西线战场夜晚的战壕中，因为担心轰炸根本不敢点灯，但那些年轻的士兵们还是会一遍一遍的借着月光读着那些珍贵的家书。路德维希也会做一样的事，从东线千辛万苦来到他手中的信是他最珍贵的东西，基尔伯特的信被他叠得整整齐齐，夹在随身的小册子里，漫漫长夜，无尽的思念，全都寄托在那几页一点火星就能烧毁的纸上。

映入眼帘的画面却一下把路德维希打回了现实，隔着人群，他看到露台上站着两个人，那是基尔伯特和伊万，他们看上去聊的很开心，伊万那双平日里冷冰冰的眼睛似乎都有些融化了，脸上挂着笑意，而基尔伯特更是一副很放松的姿态笑得开怀。

“Kennt die Antwort, wenn du mich dann fragst 🎵”  
（若你想知道那个答案）

"Ja, ich gehöre zu dir 🎵”  
（是，我只属于你）

掌心传来一阵疼痛，路德维希张开手掌，才发现指甲已经深深地陷进肉里。最后的理智使得路德维希强迫自己不去看那个画面，他回到吧台，又要了一杯威士忌，一饮而尽后将杯子重重地砸在桌面上。


	4. Chapter 4

“难怪你那天像个一点就会爆炸的炸药桶。哇，这个真不错，你们俩真的不吃吗？”

安东尼奥叉起一块tapas塞进嘴里，浓郁的番茄酱混着火腿的鲜香在舌尖上跳跃着，令他立刻露出了满足的表情，他咀嚼着嘴里的食物，抬眼看了一眼路德维希示意他继续说下去。

路德维希没有说话，他在思考国生，思考他为什么非得在下午三点钟陪全世界用餐时间最诡异的西班牙人吃午饭，旁边还有一个整个欧洲最挑剔的法国人不停地痛诉这是对食材的亵渎，而且还要他付钱？

“哎，弗朗吉你差不多行了，你明明就很喜欢俺家的海鲜饭。”安东尼奥挖了一勺黑漆漆的墨鱼海鲜饭趁弗朗西斯没有防备塞进他嘴里，“而且我觉得你再这样每道菜上来都要长篇大论一番，小路茨的脸都要皱成老头了。”

不，看到你们俩任何一张脸我都觉得自己要立刻苍老好几百岁。路德维希表示自己胃不太舒服。

被塞了一嘴饭的弗朗西斯不满地瞪着安东尼奥，但优秀的教养告诉他不能嘴里含着食物说话，只能用眼神控诉自己的不满，他用力地吞下嘴里的东西，浓郁的香料配合着新鲜的海鲜食材冲击着味觉，让最挑剔的美食家也挑不出毛病，其实这家店的味道确实很不错，但卖相过于西班牙式的随性，就像这锅海鲜饭——没错直接连锅一起上桌的，很好，这很西班牙——墨鱼汁的存在让所有的食材都像刚从沥青里捞出来似的，第一次见到它的人绝不会产生食欲，但食物最终还是味道最重要，完美的味觉刺激暂时堵住了弗朗西斯的嘴，让路德维希能继续他的回忆。

“说起来我好像对那天有点印象，那天宴会结束之后你是不是去找过基尔？小罗维跟我说看到你往别的楼层去了。”

被问到的路德维希眼神闪烁了一下，似乎有些难以启齿的回答道：“对，是的。”

****

不同的酒混在一起喝是最容易醉的，纵使路德维希酒量还不错，按当天晚上的喝法他离开会场时也觉得脚步虚浮，有些人喝多了知道自己在干什么，但是意识不到自己干的事不靠谱，很不幸的，路德维希刚好属于这类人。

作为东道主，路德维希理所应当的等到所有客人都离场后才离开会场，他拒绝了工作人员的陪同，独自一人回到酒店，鬼使神差似的，当他反应过来的时候，他已经走过了正确的楼层，宴会上基尔伯特和伊万谈笑风生的样子又在他的脑海中冒了出来，再有记忆的时候，他已经站在了基尔伯特的房间门口。

“阿西？！你怎么……没被人看到吧？”基尔伯特打开门，一脸错愕地看着门外的路德维希，但看到他有些飘忽的眼神和浑身的酒气，立刻就明白了大概是怎么一回事，他确认了一下走廊里没有其他人，便侧身让路德维希进来。

“怎么喝这么多，谁惹你……！”基尔伯特关上门，想拿块毛巾让路德维希擦擦脸，不想却被路德维希一把抓住手腕摔在了床上。

毫无防备的基尔伯特被突然发难的路德维希压的动弹不得，浓烈的酒气扑面而来，熏得他下意识偏过头想要躲开，却不想这样的反应更加激怒了压在他身上的男人。

“他就可以吗？！如果现在来的不是我你是不是已经张开腿求欢了？！”路德维希用手扳过基尔伯特的脸强迫他看着自己，充斥着愤怒和嫉妒的眼睛瞪着基尔伯特，一连串的质问打得基尔伯特措手不及，短暂的惊愕之后，基尔伯特眼里闪过一丝类似心虚的情绪，被近在咫尺的路德维希抓了个正着，也成了让他理智崩断的最后的一点力。

“哦……”

路德维希发出一声委屈又痛苦的小兽般的哀嚎，他已经不管不顾了，他只想占有身下这个人，让他从里到外都打上他的烙印。

“阿西如果你看到了什么……死小子你干嘛！？”

基尔伯特试图向弟弟解释真相，却被路德维希粗暴地撕扯睡衣的动作打断了言语。

“我干嘛？装什么纯情啊哥哥！”

基尔伯特的反抗更加激起了路德维希的施/暴/欲，他抓住基尔伯特的衣领将他摔在床头，基尔伯特的后脑勺狠狠地撞在床板上，磕得他眼前一黑。

“操，你他妈……唔……！”

粗暴的吻堵住了所有的语句，已经不是唇舌之间的吻，更像是野兽间的撕咬，口腔里很快就充斥着血腥味，也搞不清是谁的血，基尔伯特还在试图将路德维希掀下去，但身上的人明显是铁了心不给他任何逃跑的机会，胸口的手臂钢钳似的压得基尔伯特产生了强烈的窒息感。

唇舌撕咬的同时，上半身的睡衣已经被扯得不像样，路德维希的手伸向半挂着的睡裤，基尔伯特感受到他的动作，抓住他的胳膊试图让他停下，却没有任何效果，外裤被轻易的扯到膝盖以下，接着是内/裤，薄薄的布料直接被撕成了碎片。

“阿西……如果你继续，我不会原谅你。”

终于得到了片刻喘息机会的基尔伯特狠狠地看着弟弟的眼睛警告道，只可惜现在的路德维希已经听不进任何意见了，基尔伯特的控诉只会让他更加痛苦。

“我就不可以吗？！我就不行吗？！”

路德维希的声音让基尔伯特听出来了一丝哀求的味道，长年养成的习惯令他下意识地想要顺从弟弟的请求，一瞬间的犹豫让他彻底失去了主权，双腿被强硬地分开，两根骨节分明的手指毫无预警地捅进了干涩的甬//道，撕裂般的剧痛在下//身炸开，基尔伯特痛苦地想要逃开，又被粗暴地按回原处。

“操……混蛋……放开……本大爷……唔……”

基尔伯特断断续续的嘶吼着，试图唤回弟弟的理智，下//身的撞击让他没办法说出完整的句子，身体各处传来的疼痛令他的额发完全被冷汗浸湿，但那双红宝石一样的眼睛里还是没有丝毫退缩的神情，反而是路德维希幽蓝的眸子里全是动摇。

“为什么能做到那种地步，为了讨好他连尊严都不要了吗？我们才是一家人啊……”喉咙里的哀鸣混着眼泪砸在基尔伯特脸上。

基尔伯特怔怔地看着已经崩溃了的弟弟，心想到底是谁在干差劲的事情啊，许久之后他微微叹了口气，慢慢抬起一只手臂，手掌按住路德维希后脑，让他将脸埋进自己的颈窝，又揉了揉弟弟柔顺的金发，良久之后他开口道：“但是现在我们是两个国家，甚至分属于这场荒谬的‘战/争’的两个阵营。”

此话一出，路德维希因为哥哥的安慰而逐渐放松下来的身体又一次绷紧了，他抬起头看着基尔伯特，他的哥哥看起来不太好，脸色苍白得像随时要晕过去，眼下发青，宴会上似乎是修饰过的，现在没了掩饰看上去疲惫不堪，嘴唇肿着还挂着血迹，但唯独那双眼睛，那双眼睛还像以前一样坚定，让他平静下来。

“酒醒了？”基尔伯特看着路德维希逐渐清明的眼神，抬手蹭了蹭他的侧脸，路德维希点点头，慢慢坐起身背对基尔伯特，有些心虚的不敢看哥哥身上青青紫紫的伤痕。

“哥哥，我……”

“回去吧，你待得太久了。”基尔伯特打断了他的话，他侧过身不去看路德维希，动作牵动了伤口让他小小吸了一口冷气，路德维希回过头想触碰他，却发现找不到任何安慰他的立场，伸出的手就这么僵在原地，像碰到了一堵无形的墙，他张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音。

房间里安静得能听到针落下的声音，许久，路德维希站起来，打理了一下自己向门口走去，他打开门正要出去，又想起了什么回过头问道：“哥哥，至少，那堵墙有一天会消失的吧？”

“呵，谁知道呢。”基尔伯特的声音听不出任何情绪，路德维希垂下眼睛，转身出门。

****

黑暗中，基尔伯特慢慢闭上眼睛，又重复了一遍，仿佛叹息：“谁知道呢。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“……拿去吧，国家和人民不需要一个不能随时做好准备把子弹埋进邻国意识体心脏的国家意识体。”

“时代变了，或许那并不是必要的。”

“是吗？……你会帮我吧。”

“当然，我永远和你在一起。那么现在，睡吧，再醒过来的时候一切会如你所愿。”

血红的眼睛再次睁开，但这双眼睛里却写着厌恶，“路德维希，你真的很令我失望。”尼克拉斯喃喃道。


	5. Chapter 5

安东尼奥脸上写着九个大字：治不了，没救了，等死吧。

弗朗西斯脸上也写着九个大字：好困啊，不审了，死/刑吧。

弗朗西斯把脸埋进了自己手里，安东尼奥默默地伸手，把路德维希面前的啤酒拖到了自己面前。

酒保擦着酒杯好奇地瞄着角落的三个男人，会在下午四点就出现在酒吧里的，多半都有很精彩的故事，不过职业操守让他克制住了好奇心。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥对视一眼，谁都不想先开口说话，也不知道该说什么，弗朗西斯长叹一口气，张嘴想说什么，又实在不知道该从何说起，只能把脸重新埋回手掌。

安东尼奥突然举起酒杯，说道：“敬宽厚仁慈的基尔伯特，他的善良让我们免受第/三/次/世/界/大/战的摧残。Por Gilbert.（西班牙语：For Gilbert.）”

弗朗西斯也跟着他，煞有介事的举起酒杯：“Pour Gilbert.（法语：For Gilbert.）”

？？？

路德维希今天下午第无数次想念基尔伯特的脸，不过虽然路德维希依然跟不上这两位跳跃的思维，但这么一来刚刚尴尬的快要凝固的空气倒是变得舒缓了不少。

“所以，我想说的是，那时候的哥哥还很正常不是吗？我不认为哥哥会因为那个……”路德维希停下来，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，神情复杂地看着对面的两人，似乎迫切地想听到他们的答案。

弗朗西斯抬起眼睛，路德维希有些局促却依然英俊的脸映在弗朗西斯鸢尾花一样的紫色眼睛里，他突然回忆起四十多年前这个男人踏进巴黎土地时的样子，谁能想到短短几十年，他们就从战场上的仇敌变成了酒吧里的恋爱相谈对象，世事无常，不是吗。

弗朗西斯摇了摇头，似乎在回答问题又似乎是要把脑子里那个浑身是血的恶魔赶出去，他放下酒杯轻声说道：“他不会的，他可是基尔伯特。”他想了想，继续说道，“但我认为那依旧是个很重要的时间点，似乎确实就是那两年开始，连我们有时候都会忘记他以前是叫做普/鲁/士。”

此话一出，角落的卡座里再一次陷入了短暂的沉默，路德维希垂下头，弗朗西斯看了他一眼，继续说下去：“对于基尔那家伙来说，作为国家的责任感是高于一切的，但那天晚上你的所作所为可能让他意识到了一些事，比如，不管你做了多么过分的事情，他都会原谅你。”

“什……”路德维希吃惊地抬起头，对上弗朗西斯冷静的视线，一旁趴在桌上的安东尼奥突然插话道：“可是，那种事情真的做得到吗，谁都有想忘掉的事情吧？”

弗朗西斯转头看向安东尼奥，冲他眨眨眼睛：“仔细回忆一下，既然说到了那次宴会，你们有没有觉得当时的基尔伯特，如果那真的是基尔伯特的话，他‘演’得也太完美了，而我们认识的那个基尔伯特，从来都不是个好演员。”

路德维希像是想到了什么，他难以置信地看着弗朗西斯道：“等等，你该不会是想说……”

“当排除了一切不可能之后，剩下的，不管多难以置信，那都是事实。”弗朗西斯故作深沉的说道。

“你需要个烟斗，先生，再说一次吗？”安东尼奥不知道从哪变出来一个古朴的烟斗，递到弗朗西斯面前，弗朗西斯冲着他微微一笑：“收起你的录音笔，这位先生，别以为我不知道你想把录音卖给谁。”

“嘁。”安东尼奥失望地收回了作案工具，法兰西的意识体先生引用了福尔摩斯先生的名言，那位小岛上的粗眉毛先生一定愿意花大价钱买下证据以便日后几百年间肆无忌惮地嘲笑他。

“……还有完吗？”路德维希觉得自己头上现在一定肉眼可见的青筋暴起，他现在只想解决问题，而放任眼前这两个人天马行空地聊下去的话，他们可能在这里坐到午夜都不会讨论出一个结果。

“D'accord d'accord.（好吧好吧）”弗朗西斯做了一个双手下压的手势示意他冷静，“你该学会幽默感，亲爱的，我的意思你应该也明白了。”

弗朗西斯双手交叉撑着下巴露出一个意味深长的笑容：“我想，我们该想办法找另一位‘基尔伯特’先生谈谈了。”

****

客厅里有声音，路德维希将钥匙插进锁孔里的时候注意到了这一点，他顿了一下，随即苦笑着转动钥匙，什么时候连回家都需要鼓起勇气了？

电视里传来的欢呼声和解说员语速飞快的声音让路德维希后知后觉地想起现在正值德甲联赛赛季，关门的声音暂时吸引了基尔伯特的注意，两人简单地打了个招呼，跟一个全情投入足球比赛的德国人搭话是没有意义的，路德维希放弃了尝试，一边拎着刚买的东西走进厨房一边听着比赛进程。

解说员欢快地介绍着场上炙手可热的球星们，路德维希翻找东西的手停了一下，解说员口中的名字是他不熟悉的，他回忆着这个赛季的赛程——哦，对了，今天是一支刚刚并入联赛的原东德俱乐部队伍的比赛，路德维希伸手移开面前的几个杯子，露出柜子深处一个奶白色的花瓶。

包装纸里包着一大捧矢车菊，路德维希拿起它们稍微整理了一下插进花瓶，蓝紫色的花瓣上还挂着些水珠，散发出的清香让房间里顿时有了些生机，大把的矢车菊搭配上几朵鲜艳的红色罂/粟花，让原本典雅沉静的蓝色多了一份热情和鲜活，茎之间的白色雏菊恰到好处得点缀了略显单调的枝干，路德维希退后一步欣赏了一下自己的作品，满意地点点头。

“总裁判吹响了上半场结束的哨音，那么我们稍微休息一下，稍后为您带来精彩的下半场比赛——”

“啊，还是没赶上啊……”路德维希端着急匆匆热好的晚饭赶到电视机面前的时候正好赶上中场休息时间，他伸手把基尔伯特那份递给他，基尔伯特有些意外的接过还冒着热气的饭菜，他狐疑地打量着路德维希：“Danke. 你怎么知道我还没吃饭？”

路德维希在基尔伯特身边坐下，翻搅了一下盘子里的酱料，有些好笑地看了他一眼道：“除非你会在比赛中途跑去洗碗？”

基尔伯特挠了挠头，也觉得自己这个问题挺没意思的，他往一旁移了移，给路德维希腾出点空间，“哦你快看！就是这个！太可惜了！”基尔伯特被电视里的画面吸引，下意识地喊出声——电视里在回放刚刚一次精彩的进攻，白色球衣的前锋带球连过两人，最终以一个刁钻的角度射门，然而对方门将技术过硬，用指尖将球推出了球门范围。

“哦——守门员反应也太快了！”

“还有这个球，你看回放，这不是越位了吗？边裁居然没看到！”

“啧，确实，还好这球没进，要不说不定得在场上打起来……”

足球比赛有种拉近人与人之间距离的魔力，直播比赛的酒吧里称兄道弟的陌生人们就能很好的证明这点，当意识到的时候，沙发上的两人已经紧挨在一起了。

碰到基尔伯特手臂的时候路德维希像被突然浇了一盆冷水一样僵了一下，他小心翼翼地看了一眼身边的人，比赛接近尾声，比分还停留在平局，正是焦灼的时候，基尔伯特似乎并没有注意到异样，感受到视线，他转过头询问的看过来，路德维希心虚地强迫自己把注意力放回屏幕上，却不想基尔伯特注意到了什么，凑到他颈侧闻了闻，吓得路德维希差点跳起来。

“你怎么搞的，大白天就去酒吧？”基尔伯特的表情似乎在说“瞧，你的秘密被我发现了”。

太近了。

路德维希庆幸今天晚上他滴酒未沾，他定了定神，深吸了一口气，说道：“是啊，我今天见了弗朗西斯和安东尼奥……”

“从提到普/鲁/士的反应来看，基尔可能不知道另一个人格的存在，我们得想想办法，你也别太心急，这不是一朝一夕就能解决的事。”临别时弗朗西斯的话浮现在脑海中，路德维希犹豫了一下，决定暂时隐瞒谈话的内容。

“有点事找他们商量。”路德维希含糊着想结束这个话题，“哦？”基尔伯特虽然明显对他的说法并不满意，但也没有继续追问下去的意思，房间内除了电视机还在敬业地发出声音外，突然陷入了沉默。

“总裁判吹响了终场的哨音！本场比赛到此结束，两支队伍打成了平局，各积一分！感谢各位的收看，我们下一场比赛再会！”

“我去洗碗！”路德维希随着比赛结束的信号声逃跑似的跳起来，留下基尔伯特在原地莫名其妙地看着他的背影。

算了，关我什么事。基尔伯特想，他拿起遥控器换了几个台，发现没什么想看的，便收拾了一下桌面回房间去了。

路德维希慢慢停下动作，撑着水池边缘长舒一口气，他看着刚刚蹭到基尔伯特的手背，那里似乎还残留着基尔伯特的温度，路德维希抬起手，轻轻在那里落下一个吻。

****

基尔伯特做了一个梦。

那是一大片郁郁葱葱的森林，树木的光影中间似乎有一个熟悉的人影，一股力量牵引着他追进森林。

那是谁？

我……是谁？


	6. Chapter 6

头晕，这是基尔伯特从睡梦中恢复意识的第一反应，不想睁开眼睛，他翻了个身将脸埋进松软的枕头里，一头银发蹭的乱七八糟，随着意识逐渐清醒，基尔伯特缓缓坐起身，手掌按了按太阳穴的位置试图驱散眩晕感。

双手接了一抔水泼在脸上，清凉的水让大脑恢复了一些，他回想起昨晚他似乎做了一个很奇怪的梦，但梦境的内容，却不管怎么努力也只能回忆起一些模糊的画面。

搞什么啊，本大爷该不会被那小子下药了吧？

基尔伯特被甩了甩依然有些发懵的脑袋，怎么回事，这种莫名其妙的违和感，他看着镜子中自己的脸，突然觉得有些陌生，镜子映出的那张脸毫无疑问是他自己的——苍白消瘦，赤红色的眼睛里那抹不掉的不服输的狠戾深处埋着深深的倦意，近十几年的经历令他很难相信任何人，来自民众的对于政/府的不信任和恐惧影响着他的精神，失眠是常事，严重的时候几倍的药物也没什么用，更讽刺的是那些药还是他偷偷弄来的，毕竟作为一个人民“幸福安乐”的国家的意识体，怎么能有失眠这种毛病呢。

到底是什么呢？这张脸上缺少的东西……对了，这张诞生于绝望，又在夹缝中存活了四十多年的脸怎么会有与“本大爷”这个自称相配的表情呢？

恍惚间，基尔伯特好像看到镜子里的脸露出了自满的笑容，他下意识地伸出手想要触碰镜子里的脸，但指尖冰冷的触感让他瞬间清醒过来，光洁的镜面中只有那张毫无表情甚至有些阴郁的脸。

“Verdammt！（该死的）”基尔伯特一拳砸在镜子上，头也不回地冲出了浴室，说到底这奇怪的自称到底是哪冒出来的，果然都怪楼上那个臭小子！

与此同时，二楼卧室同样睡不着的路德维希突然打了个喷嚏。

时间还早，外面天还黑着，房子里静悄悄的气氛打断了基尔伯特摔门的动作，门被悄无声息的关上——楼上的小混蛋应该还没醒吧。

窗外的路灯亮着，灯光穿过门口的树影，又透过窗帘洒进室内，将窗边的花瓶中的花束笼罩在微光中。基尔伯特走近它，矢车菊柔软的花瓣抚过他的指尖，似乎让他心里也有一块呼啦一下软成一片。他打量着在大片的蓝色中异常显眼的红色花瓣，罂/粟花……缅怀吗？路德维希，你想影射什么，失去国土寄人篱下的又不是你！？一阵烦躁涌上心头，想拔了这几朵碍眼的花了事，被花茎被拽起的力量所牵动，隐藏在其中的白色小花一下映入基尔伯特的瞳孔，让他停下了动作。

白色的雏菊——深藏在心底的爱。

仿佛被撞破了什么秘密似的，基尔伯特触电般地松开手，花枝随着惯性摇摆了几下，带的他心头也颤了颤，不，他应该没那个意思，雏菊是常见的装饰花……

可是，啊——果然还是很不爽啊！！基尔伯特愤愤地想，西边到底有什么好的！自由散漫毫无秩序，灯红酒绿只会腐蚀人心！

白色的小花倔强的待在他的视线里提醒着他。

呵，这么些年的自欺欺人还不够吗基尔伯特，你真是个懦夫。基尔伯特在心里默默唾弃自己，承认吧，如果你没有那么哪怕一丁点向往他，你床垫下面藏着的那些书和宣传画就都该拿去喂鱼；如果你真的相信自己笔下那些长篇大论污蔑他的文字，你就不该去包庇那些挖地道的小鬼。

如果你真的恨他，你就不应该在墙倒下的时候感到欣喜。

没意思基尔伯特，真的没意思，你连自己还能活多久都没数，还守着那点没用的自尊。

承认吧，你是爱他的。

呵，没错，心底最深处的一个无法忽略的角落时时刻刻都在提醒我，那份纠缠着憧憬和向往的爱意一直都在……

那也不妨碍我讨厌看到他！

基尔伯特泄愤似的掐了两朵雏菊下来，白色的小花软软地摊在掌心，仿佛在诉说着自己的无辜，直接扔进垃圾桶好像有点不忍心……

“啧。”

****

“你的。”

一份荤素搭配看上去非常营养的早餐摆在了路德维希面前，上面还摆了一朵白色的雏菊作为装饰，坐在餐桌前的人一脸的难以置信，觉得自己要不然就是还没睡醒活在梦里，要不然就是出现幻觉了。

“哥哥你……”难道想起来了？！

不行，路德维希把快到嘴边的问题又生生吞了回去，不能这么直白，免得哥哥起疑心。

“嗯？饮料要什么，咖啡还是牛奶？”基尔伯特从橱柜里拿出两个杯子问道。

路德维希还是觉得眼前的情况匪夷所思，他迟疑了一下回答道：“咖啡就好，谢谢。”

基尔伯特点点头示意明白，转身操作起了咖啡机，一套动作行云流水，连一个多余的眼神都没留给路德维希。

难道哥哥在香肠里下毒了？

路德维希低头看着盘子里的食物，觉得自己活了这么多年第一次对一根香肠产生了复杂的感情。

“吃啊？我没下药放心吃，你不是做了晚饭吗，我才不想欠你的。”

看来还是什么都没想起来啊……路德维希有些失落，但是能够坐在一起吃早饭已经是很不错的进展了，不要心急，他暗暗告诫自己。

“我昨天去见了弗朗西斯和安东尼奥，”基尔伯特端着咖啡坐下的时候路德维希开口道：“他们说想去参观无忧宫，叫我们一起去。”

“外/交访问？”基尔伯特切着盘子里的香肠问道，显然这个指向性明显的地方没有引起他任何的注意。

“不，私人活动。”

“不去。”基尔伯特头也不抬地一口否决了路德维希的安排。

“咳……”差点被一口面包噎死的路德维希端起咖啡，无奈地瞪了一眼对面一脸恶作剧得逞表情的男人。

“开玩笑的，什么时候？我安排一下工作。”

路德维希摇摇头：“还没有定下来，根据大家的日程安排大致选定日子之后还要联系那边的工作人员，哥哥你待会发一份日程安排给我？最好能在今天之内定下来。”

“好，没问题。”基尔伯特吞下嘴里的食物回答道，“你们最近怎么回事，有这么想念普鲁士那家伙吗？”

想啊，想得快发疯了。路德维希垂下眼睛拼命掩盖着眼里的情绪，握着刀叉的手也开始泛白，但他只能强颜欢笑道：“没什么，只是……想起一些小时候的事情，刚好他们俩也说想回忆一下以前的日子。”

“怎么说的好像你是被他带大的一样，明明比我还小几岁。”基尔伯特端起空掉的餐具走向洗碗池，留下路德维希在原地一脸震惊和困惑——哥哥的记忆到底被修改成什么样了？？

冷静，路德维希深吸一口气告诫自己，总之先试试熟悉的地方能不能唤醒哥哥的记忆吧。

冷静下来的路德维希这才注意到自己一直在无意识的拨着盘子里白色的小花，说起来，雏菊的花语是……什么来着？

“哥哥，这花是……”

“掉下来的！！”

？？掉的就掉的你吼那么大声干嘛？

不过，昨天下午买的花今天一大早就自己掉了，编瞎话也要有人信啊哥哥，看来有必要查查看这花到底有什么含义了，这么想着的路德维希突然觉得心情明朗了不少。

吃过早饭，兄弟俩各自出门去上班，撇开某位意识体得知真相后陷入长达半个小时的混乱以外，总体来说是平静的一天。


	7. Chapter 7

无忧宫的出行计划最终定在了三周后的周一，暂时放下四人出行计划不谈，经过这段时间的相处，基尔伯特与路德维希的关系已经缓和了不少，从那顿晚饭开始，两人心照不宣地为了“互不相欠”平摊了家务，新鲜的蔬果和肉类渐渐取代速食占领了冰箱，路德维希欣喜地看到基尔伯特的私人物品开始出现在公共空间。

这里越来越像个家了，他们两个人的家。

路德维希坐在办公室里，难得跑起了神，摆在他面前的咖啡已经凉透了，还保持着被端进来的样子。他想起基尔伯特的办公室就在楼下，虽然原东德政府已经解散，但基尔伯特目前仍然作为特别顾问在这栋大楼里工作，他在做什么呢？

“先生，这是刚刚送来的文件和今天的报纸。”女助理抱着一沓印刷品推门进来，打断了他的思路，路德维希有些尴尬地端起咖啡，试图掩盖在她进来之前他的心思完全不在工作上的事实。

“谢谢，放在那边就好。”

“好的。”

路德维希放下咖啡，拿起桌上的文件，余光突然瞄到在办公桌一角整理文件的助理的袖口，那是一只已经洗的有些发黄的衬衫袖口，尺寸还透着微妙的违和感，似乎是经过了重新裁剪。

“拉特小姐。”助理转身准备离开的时候，路德维希想起了她的档案：夏洛特·拉特，东柏林人，曾经担任过民/主/德/国意识体基尔伯特·贝什米特先生的助理。

“是的，先生。请问有什么需要我做的？”夏洛特停下脚步看向路德维希，她的相貌也许没有那么出众，但很干练，年纪不大，还透着少女的活力和明媚，金色的短发被小碎花的发带束缚着，脸色有些苍白，小巧的鼻子和薄薄的淡色嘴唇让她显得像个瓷娃娃一样精致，她灰蓝色的眼睛正认真地盯着路德维希，等待他的下一步指示。

“不是工作上的事，我在想，如果您愿意的话，我想听听您对于我……对于联/邦/德/国的看法，不用太拘束，就是，聊聊天。”

“先生，我不太明白。”夏洛特没想到在新上司手下工作的第一天，就被上司拉着在这种问题上“谈笑风生”。

路德维希站起身，对着一旁的两张沙发椅做了一个“请”的动作，示意换一个能让两个人都坐下的地方。夏洛特迟疑了一下，双手无意识地绞在一起又松开，路德维希离开办公桌，与她面对面，微微勾了勾嘴角让自己显得没有那么严肃，又一次做出了邀请的姿态。

“我知道了。”夏洛特抬起头直视路德维希的眼睛，冲他点了点头之后转身向沙发椅走去。

“您突然这么问，我该从哪里开始说起呢？”夏洛特渐渐适应了现在的局面，局促的姿态放松下来，语调明快地询问道。

“您之前来过西柏林吗？我是说，去年11月之前？”

“没有，您也知道，以前要过来不是那么容易的，我的级别也没有高到能随祖国先生……不，我的意思是，东/德先生，出国参加外交活动……”夏洛特的声音越来越小，“抱歉。”

“没关系，毕竟我们才刚刚统一不到一个月。”路德维希安抚地笑笑，“这边跟您原来设想的一样吗？”

“嗯……怎么说呢，”夏洛特停顿了一下，似乎在思考措辞，“在西柏林能买到很多以前只是听说过的东西，也没有宵禁，夜里有很多地方依然很热闹。”

“您喜欢这里吗？”

“当然！”夏洛特绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，很笃定的回答道，又似乎突然想起了什么，“只不过……”

“怎么了？”

“哦，没什么，是我父亲，他认为现在的私有化进程会对五个原东德州的经济造成毁灭性的打击，没事的，他就是个老古板。”夏洛特微微摇了摇头，在她眼里父亲的担忧是没有必要的。

“看来令尊对经济有些见解，他是做相关工作的吗？”

“他以前在宣传部门任职，但我敢打赌他唯一读过的经济学书籍就是《资本论》。”夏洛特语调轻快的开起了玩笑，路德维希也被她的样子逗笑了，“不过我想，他只是有些害怕他不了解的东西吧，人都是这样不是吗？像是，市场经济、供需关系这些东西恐怕是五十多年来第一次出现在他的面前，会觉得不安也是难免的。现在的情况的确称得上天翻地覆，对我家里而言也是，哥哥们的工厂都在裁员以减少开支，但这种情况总会过去的不是吗？只要进入了正常的市场秩序，一切就会恢复正常，而且一定会越来越好的不是吗？”

“您学过这些？”路德维希有些惊讶，虽然他对于东边的具体情况也不甚了解，但在他的印象中，他们谈起这些东西的时候不会表现得像她这样熟悉。

“不，没有系统学过，只不过有人教过我一些皮毛。”

“我哥哥？”

“您……？”夏洛特的表情闪过一丝困惑又恍然大悟，随之而来的是恐惧，“这不会给他带来麻烦，对吗？”

被问到的路德维希一愣，夏洛特急切地盯着他，灰蓝色的眼睛充满了焦虑。

“不，不会的，我向您保证，再也不会发生那些事情了。”路德维希扶住她的肩膀，坚定地看着她的眼睛保证道。

“好……”夏洛特急促地点点头，平复了一下情绪说道，“抱歉，我明明知道那种事情不会再发生了。”

路德维希放开她，安抚地笑笑，随即转移了话题：“好了，不说这个了。如果您想系统学习经济方面的东西的话，我可以推荐些书给您。”

“真的吗？太感谢您了！”夏洛特惊喜地抬起头，“其实我原本是想要申请经济学专业的研究生的……”

“为什么不呢？”

“先生，”路德维希看向夏洛特，意外地对上了一双有些不满的眼睛，“我的父亲因为东/德政/府已经不存在了而失去了工作，我的两个哥哥都被裁掉了，现在各个单位都在裁员根本找不到工作，西边的工厂不要他们……先生，至少现在，我需要工作。”

“抱歉……”路德维希被一连串的控诉弄的有些措手不及，不过他很快想出了对策：“我们可以帮助您的，国家可以出台政策确保失业人员在一定时间内可以领取补助，还有您父母的养老金我们都可以……”

“先生，”夏洛特打断了他，她的眼睛里闪烁着难以置信的神情，“我们不是乞丐。”

路德维希怔怔地看着她，不知道该如何接下去，他知道自己搞砸了，不只是他，而且是整个联/邦/德/国政府，他们急切地废除了东边的一切，连一丝喘息的机会都没有留给他们，他以为一换一的货币政策是平等，但他忘了，在市场经济的规则面前才是真的人人平等，庞大的资金会像洪水一样冲垮一切。

她的父亲是对的，那位中年男人绝不只看过《资本论》，他们即将遭遇一场劫难，而她完全低估了在这种情况下市场恢复良性循环所需要的时间，那可能是足以毁掉她——作为一个人——一生的时间成本。

“对不起，我逾越了。”夏洛特冷静下来，意识到自己说出了多么不得了的句子，有些惭愧地低下头，要被开除了，她默默地想。

“不，该道歉的是我。”

夏洛特抬起头，那一瞬间她好像越过这双蓝色的眼睛看到了她的另一位上司，然后他们一起对她说：

“倾听人民最真实的声音，是作为一个国家的义务。”


	8. Chapter 8

因为上午的不专心，当路德维希看完最后一份文件时天已经完全黑了，他揉揉有些酸痛的眼睛，将桌角一直没来得及看的报纸准备装进公文包，打算睡前翻一翻。

《联/邦/德/国的经济将走向何处？》

头版的大字标题就这么撞进他的瞳孔，路德维希的手顿了一下，紧接着有些粗暴地将报纸塞进了包的深处，将椅子推进桌下便大步流星地走出了办公室。

室内安静了下来，月光悄悄地夺回了被人造灯光占据的领地，温柔地洒在桌面摆放地相框上，照片上的两个男人在春日里笑得灿烂。

路德维希靠在驾驶座的椅背上，柏林的夜晚从他身边飞驰而过，霓虹灯化作一道道流星划过夜空，他突然有些不想回家，去哪里静静吧。

月色下的施普雷河安静地流淌着，夜里的森林公园没了白日里嬉笑玩耍的孩子显得格外静谧，只有几个夜跑的市民偶尔路过。路德维希坐在长椅上，他松了松束缚他一整天的领带，衬衫的第一颗扣子也被解开了，河水拍打河岸的声音和泥土的味道让他渐渐放松下来，他望着眼前的河水出神，这条河曾被称为“柏/林/墙的第十五道防线”，几年前他也曾坐在这里，想着墙对面的世界，想着墙对面的那个人。

以前墙在那里，但他觉得他们离得很近，现在墙倒下了，才发现原来那只是他的一厢情愿。

路德维希紧了紧外套，前几日的降雨让气温下降了好几度，深秋的夜晚带着它独有的萧瑟感，他抬起头，月光在树影间摇曳着，他盯着树梢上几只跳来跳去的鸟，思考起了最近一直盘旋在他脑海里的问题。

如果基尔伯特只是民/主/德/国，我还爱他吗？

这问题很奇怪，每当路德维希看到基尔伯特本人的时候，他浑身的每个细胞都在告诉他，是的，你爱眼前这个人爱得难以割舍，但每当理智回笼，他又会陷入迷茫——我爱的是现在的这个基尔伯特吗？还是由我的记忆拼凑成的完整的基尔伯特？这个问题的无解之处在于，人没办法假装不记得来欺骗自己。

但想这些其实根本没有意义，路德维希自嘲似的苦笑了一下，曾经来自哥哥的爱是那么的理所当然，他从来没想过会有失去的那一天。

可这一天到来了。

路德维希想着，余光突然扫到一个熟悉的人影立在不远处的路灯下，那是……！

路德维希难以置信地瞪着半靠在路灯下的人，基尔伯特穿了件半新的黑色夹克和一条磨得有些褪色的牛仔裤，冷色的月光和暖色的灯光交织在他周围，使整个画面显得有些不真实。基尔伯特见路德维希发现了自己，便向长椅走来，路德维希看着他走近，下意识地向另一边挪了挪，他抬头看他，基尔伯特站在他面前，几乎挡住了他所有的视线。

这不是那个他熟悉的基尔伯特，路德维希突然清晰地意识到这一点，他的哥哥从不会用这样压迫感十足的姿势对他，即使是他还是孩童模样的时候，基尔伯特在跟他说话时也一定会尽量与他平视，后来他长大了，即使在激烈的争吵中，他也大多是被仰视的那个。

但，意外的，他似乎并不讨厌现在的处境。

基尔伯特瞅着眼前这个小子一副傻愣愣地表情盯着自己，突然有点后悔一冲动就出了门，他移开视线，将手里的纸袋扔到对方怀里，转身坐到了长椅的另一端。

路德维希打开纸袋，里面躺着一个内容丰富的三明治。

“谢谢，你怎么会在这？”路德维希一边拿出食物一边问道，闻到面包香气的瞬间他才意识到他有多饿。

“突然想出来走走而已。”基尔伯特靠在椅背上点起一根烟，“本来想回去看看的，但是……”

路德维希侧头去看基尔伯特，银发赤瞳的男人吐出的烟雾让他的表情变得模糊不清，但他能想象那双眼睛里此时包含着的复杂情绪。

“别用那种眼神看我。”察觉到路德维希的视线，基尔伯特低吼着训斥道。

白日里夏洛特的脸突然浮现在路德维希的脑海中，他垂下眼睛，本来因为基尔伯特的突然出现而变好的心情又低落了下去。

“对不起。”

基尔伯特撇了一眼旁边的人，路德维希正机械地咬着三明治，不知道在想些什么。

“有那么难吃吗？”

“啊？没有，味道不错。”路德维希将包装纸向下捋了捋，三明治里加了不少东西，都是他喜欢的，酱也是精准地合他心意，但他其实什么味道都尝不出来，他沉默了许久，好像终于下定了什么决心似的开口道：“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“如果……”他再一次停下来，心脏难受得令他有些喘不过气，他深深地吸了口气，继续道：“如果你不愿意继续住在我那里……”

“路德维希。”

“怎……”未出口的句子被一个吻堵在了喉咙深处，基尔伯特带着烟草的气息占领了他的所有感官，这个吻浅尝辄止，世界却好像被按下了暂停键，直到树林深处传来鸟儿的啼叫，路德维希才回过神来，基尔伯特看着他，脸上还是没什么表情，看着他的眼睛也还是带着淡淡的警惕和疏远。

没错，这不是我熟知的那个基尔伯特，路德维希再次确认了这一点，但是我爱他，我很爱他。

****

月光透过半开的窗帘洒在大床上纠缠着的两个人影身上。

路德维希吻着基尔伯特的颈侧，宽大的手掌一寸一寸地开拓疆土，躺在他身下的这具身体很瘦，但肌肉很紧实，还有些他不曾见过的伤疤。基尔伯特在他的耳边轻喘，他抬起头，黑暗中的那抹红色被蓝色轻易地俘获，他低头吻他，他们的发丝也相互亲吻着，基尔伯特的闷哼被淹没在唇舌之间，指节一点点打开最隐秘的地方，基尔伯特的胳膊攀上了路德维希宽阔的背，在彻底被打开的一瞬间收紧。

无关占有，无关侵/略，他们是如此的契合，仿佛本就该是一体。

细碎的吻安慰似的落在身体各处，节奏开始加快，他断断续续地唤着他的名字，沾染上尘世情绪的赤色眼睛里倒映着路德维希的脸。

他爱着他，而他也爱着他，他很确定，一切不安与怀疑都在这一刻烟消云散。

窗外的月逐渐攀上云端，顺着那缓缓退场的月光，隐约还能看到窗内两人剧烈颤抖的身影和身上的汗珠。他们拥抱着，感受着对方的心跳。

明天清晨他们不会在一张床上醒来的，但明天会怎么样已经不重要了，重要的是此时此刻，他们只有彼此。这是路德维希盯着基尔伯特的睡脸失去意识前最后的想法。


	9. Chapter 9

梦。

基尔伯特知道自己在做梦，这话听起来有些奇怪，但毫无疑问这就是事实，眼前这片森林怎么看都不像是真实存在的，但他感觉很自在，仿佛终于回家了。

风拂过他的脸颊，他闻到空气中的草木的芳香，听到远处人们的嬉闹声，他感受到自己的心跳，血液在这具身体里流淌着，他久违的平静下来，又久违的觉得热血沸腾。

森林深处，有什么在召唤他。

他循着声音走去，无论是男孩们相互比武的嘶吼声和观众们的口哨声，还是女孩们银铃般的笑声，都远远地飘在空中似的，怎么也无法接近。

他开始奔跑，风在他的耳边呼啸而过，周围的气氛变了，他听见枪炮轰鸣、战马嘶鸣，在看不见的地方，好像有千军万马正在战斗，空气中弥漫起硝烟的气味，心脏剧烈地跳动着，胜利的狂喜和失败的不甘同时冲刷着他的神经。

他感受到了自己。

他猛地停下来，被眼前的景象震撼到下意识地向后退了两步。那是一堵高耸入云的墙，灰色的水泥和钢筋浇灌出的怪物张牙舞爪地宣誓着存在，基尔伯特望着他，仿佛被一桶水从头浇下，世界安静了下来。

一旁的树林里传来“沙沙”的声响，基尔伯特回过头：“谁？”

一个十岁模样穿着深蓝色军装的少年从树丛里钻出来，他有一头银色的短发和一双赤红色的眼睛，腰上挂着一把剑，看上去意气风发。

“你是谁？”基尔伯特转过身面对少年。

少年咧开嘴笑了，仰脸看着基尔伯特毫不畏惧：“虽然本大爷非常想告诉你答案，但是长头发的哥哥说过没经过他的同意不能随便回答问题。”

“哦？所以这里除了你还有一个人？他去哪了？”

“谁知道呢。”少年眼中浮现出基尔伯特看不懂的东西：“反正这儿也不是他说了算的，有什么要紧的呢？”

****

路德维希的意识已经清醒了，感谢长年的军旅生活让他在感受到有人正拿枪指着自己的时候还能保持冷静，他保持着假寐的状态思考着眼下的处境，以求能在第一时间夺取主动权。

“别装了，我又不会真的让你的脑袋开花。”基尔伯特的声音说道，伴随着手/枪上膛的声音，“虽然我真的很想给你来几枪试试，你的惨叫应该比某些所谓‘音乐’好听多了吧。”

路德维希睁开眼睛，月亮已经完全移到了看不见的角度，只有路灯映进来的微弱光线让他勉强看清房间里的情况。路德维希警惕地看着眼前的人，男人盘腿坐在床上，他有着他最熟悉的脸，全身上下就穿了条内裤，几小时前留下的痕迹还清晰可见，手里拿着他放在床头防身用的手枪，那握枪的姿势也是该死的熟悉，但是他很清楚这不是基尔伯特，两个都不是。

路德维希观察着男人慢慢坐起来，保持着随时能防守或是发动攻击的姿态，然而对方根本没有看他，男人全神贯注地研究着手里那把枪，仿佛那是什么新奇的玩具。

这画面可真够诡异的，路德维希想道。他坐直了身体，后背抵在床头板上，眼前的男人让他感受到了露骨的侵略感和杀意，真是久违了啊。路德维希不合时宜地开起了小差，毕竟现代社会人人都自诩为“文明人”，但是人这种生物呢，原本就是同族即天敌的神奇生物，本质都不是什么善类，而他们这些本质上由人类组成的国家，自然也不是什么好东西，不过是谁比谁演得更像些罢了。

有点意思。路德维希看着男人把手里的枪拆成一个个零件又快速地拼回去，完成之后立刻失去了兴趣似的将没了子弹的空枪扔回路德维希怀里。

“你怎么知道床头有枪？”路德维希也没做什么表示，看了一眼就把这危险品扔进了床头柜的抽屉。

“因为你们兄弟俩某些地方像得令人讨厌。”

路德维希对这个说法挺满意，虽然从基尔伯特的眼睛里读到清晰的厌恶还挺伤人的，但如果是从情敌的眼睛里，那就非常令人愉快了。

是的，情敌，路德维希的直觉告诉他，眼前的男人对于基尔伯特的有着不亚于他的强烈感情。但是，他在心里确认道，他是我的，而且只能是我的。

突然就心情变好的路德维希起身捡起地上的散落的衣服，辨认了一下将其中一套递给床上的人，“我该怎么称呼你？”

“你可以叫我尼克拉斯。”尼克拉斯一脸嫌弃地接过衣服，套在满是说不清是咬痕还是吻痕的身体上，“我靠你是狗吗？”

“反正他很舒服。”路德维希停下床裤子的动作稍微思考了一下，然后耸耸肩，对于指控不置可否。

尼克拉斯翻了个白眼，“路德维希，你搞得清楚你在跟谁做/爱吗？”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特，东/德，德/意/志/民/主/共/和/国，我哥哥。”路德维希很确定地回答道，他顿了一下，又补充道：“反正不是你。”

“从东/德的存在时间来讲他可不是你哥哥。”尼克拉斯讥笑着纠正道。

“是吗？可他本人从来没否认过这一点，我是不是该问问你到底对他做了什么？”路德维希危险地眯起眼睛看着尼克拉斯，却不想此话一出，尼克拉斯猛地扯过路德维希的领子又一把把他推到墙上，赤红色的眸子里充满着怒火。

“我对他做了什么？！路德维希，我告诉你，全世界只有一个人没资格这么问，那就是你！”尼克拉斯压低了嗓音，一字一句地控诉着他的愤怒。

路德维希被卡的喘不过气，尼克拉斯的拳头死死地抵着他的气管，他想要他死，路德维希再一次清晰地意识到这一点，他抓住尼克拉斯的手腕想把他拉开，可男人的力气大得出奇，况且他还是顾及着这是基尔伯特的身体。

路德维希的眼前开始发黑，手渐渐也失去了力气，就在他即将昏死过去前一秒，尼克拉斯放开了他。

“咳咳——！”路德维希倒在地上剧烈地咳嗽着，尼克拉斯面无表情地看了他一眼，径直走到床边坐下，从裤子口袋里摸出烟和打火机，开始吞云吐雾。

路德维希此时已经平复了一些，翻了个身靠墙坐着，被汗水打湿的金发垂在眼前，喘着气恶狠狠地看着床上的人。

尼克拉斯吐出几个烟圈，看着它们在空中慢慢化为虚无。

“告诉你一个事实吧，我存在的时间比那个名叫东/德的国家还要长。”

“什……咳……”路德维希想说什么，但显然还没有从刚刚受的伤中恢复过来。

尼克拉斯轻蔑的撇了他一眼，站起身走到路德维希面前，右手抓着他的下巴强迫他看着自己：“再说件让你高兴的事，你不是怕他离开吗，恭喜你，他不会走的，因为他根本无处可去，当然，这都是拜、你、所、赐。”

说完，尼克拉斯将他的脸掰向一边，大步流星地离开了房间。


	10. Chapter 10

直到天空开始泛白，路德维希才迷迷糊糊地被睡意席卷，可惜还没有完全睡熟，就被门铃声吵醒了。

他睁开双眼，严重的睡眠不足让他觉得有些反胃，他爬起来，揉了揉昏昏沉沉的脑袋，想不起来为什么会有人在周六一大早敲他家的门。

基尔伯特已经应了门，今天早上他从自己的床上醒来的时候很是怀疑了一会人生：我什么时候有梦游的毛病了？虽然没在同一张床上醒来确实避免了不少尴尬，但现在这样一会不是更尴尬吗？

路德维希走下楼梯的时候来人看到了他，热情地跟他打招呼，这才让他想起了被抛在脑后将近两周的事情。

那是一份礼物，很久以前那个人答应过他的：“等你长大了，我们可以养几条狗，清闲的时候就去林子里打猎！”虽然他们在那之后就像被一双无形的大手推着，连真情假意甚至是非对错都来不及分辨，就被历史的洪流卷着一刻不停地向前直至今天，但他一直记得。

现在路德维希送给他，也送给自己。

小家伙不安分地在基尔伯特怀里动来动去，仰着脑袋去舔基尔伯特的脸，那是两周前他在搜救犬训练基地看到的一条六周大的德国牧羊犬，黑色的脊背和身体，棕色的四肢，一双耳朵立得笔直，黑溜溜的眼睛怎么看怎么让人心生喜爱，一般来说这种专门培养的犬种是不能带回家个人驯养的，但这个小家伙有些胆小的性格并不适合作为工作犬，而路德维希又恰巧在这时候跟它看对了眼，当时他们约定小家伙八周大可以离开基地的时候就把它送过来，那恰好就是今天。

“早上好，格蕾塔，我没想到你来得这么早。”路德维希走上前跟来人握手，“嗷～”基尔伯特怀里的小家伙闻到了认识的味道，兴奋地想跟他打招呼，路德维希转过身接过一个劲往他怀里扑的小家伙，“Händel。”只是叫了个名字的功夫，路德维希就被舔了一脸口水。

“他可真喜欢你啊。”基尔伯特开口道，语气里泛着一股酸溜溜的味道。

路德维希没搭话，努力把脸上“哥哥今天真是格外可爱”的表情压下去，基尔伯特也没看他，转过身接过格蕾塔递过来的装着Händel喜欢的毯子和玩具的小箱子，还有一些狗粮和零食，都是些能拿来贿赂小家伙快速接受两人的好东西。

一切移交完毕，格蕾塔揉了揉Händel头顶的毛，又亲了亲他算是告别，就驱车离开了两人的住所。

“你至少也该通知我一下我们要有新室友了吧？”基尔伯特一手托着箱子，一边翻看里面的东西一边说道。

“呃……”路德维希将Händel放在地上，从头顶一直撸到尾巴尖，小家伙还没理解自己的处境，不太明白眼前这两位已经是自己的新主人了，路德维希一撒手就往门口跑去，棕色的前爪挠着门，喉咙里发出有些不安的“呜呜”声，似乎是想去追带他来的那位。

“你不会忘了这回事吧？”基尔伯特将箱子暂时放在客厅的地板上，捏着一个能发出声音的橡胶骨头走过来，Händel被声音吸引，好奇地回过头来，基尔伯特蹲下身子将玩具举过头顶逗他玩，Händel前腿搭在基尔伯特的腿上，伸着脖子去够他手里的东西，基尔伯特将骨头换了只手，空下来的手抚摸着Händel的脊背安抚他的情绪。

“嗷～”抢不到骨头的小家伙干脆扑到基尔伯特怀里撒起娇来，“好了好了，给你就是。”表面无可奈何实则爽得不行的基尔伯特先生语气里满满的宠溺。

“最近太忙了……”而且真的发生太多预料之外的事情了，路德维希看着已经打成一片的一人一狗默默在心里补充道，“我只是忘记是今天送来了，不过宠物需要的东西我早就准备好了，都在地下室呢，我去拿出来。”

说着路德维希就想去地下室搬东西，“嘿我说你，”基尔伯特站起来叫住了他，“你打算顶着这张看上去随时就要晕倒的脸干活吗？”

路德维希愣了一下，下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，辩解道：“我没事，没睡好而已。”

基尔伯特盘腿坐在了地毯上，引导着Händel慢慢探索他的新地图，他抬头看了一眼路德维希，动了动嘴唇想说什么又放弃了，眼神躲闪了一下，最后只扔下一句“早饭在厨房里你自己热一下”就继续陪Händel玩了。

路德维希盯着基尔伯特有些发红的耳朵明白他肯定是误会了些什么，但他没法解释昨晚到底发生了什么，只能沉默片刻钻进厨房吃早饭。

Händel敏锐地感觉到两人之间的气氛有些奇怪，小家伙谨慎地嗅着周围的味道，但似乎还是觉得基尔伯特的味道让他安心，索性选了个舒服的位置挨着基尔伯特趴下了，基尔伯特也不强求，手掌揉着他头顶的毛，手指挠着他的下巴，低头跟他念叨着：“这儿以后就是你的家了小家伙，我们也会训练你，虽然比不上你在搜救中心的专业，但是你会长成个好小伙的，对不对？”

Händel似乎听明白了，又或是本能驱使，他抬起头来用鼻子去碰基尔伯特的回应他，基尔伯特满意地抱起他蹭了蹭。

路德维希盯着正在工作的微波炉出神，基尔伯特和Händel正好待在他的视觉盲区里，只能听到基尔伯特的说话声和笑声、Händel的跑动声和偶尔的犬吠声，这些本应该让他感觉到踏实和幸福的东西，现在却像是蒙上了一层纱似的，里面的东西仿佛只是幻境，一碰就会彻底消散。

“叮——”微波炉发出的声响唤回了他的思绪，他把重新变得热气腾腾的食物拿出来，配着面包勉强塞进了胃里，碳水化合物和蛋白质让他因为睡眠不足而混沌的大脑重新运转起来，昨天夜里发生的一切真的就像一场梦，但理智告诉他那都是真的，是他必须要面对的现实。

路德维希将盘子放进水槽，准备喝一杯咖啡再将它们一起收拾掉，一回头就看到趴在吧台上的基尔伯特，不，那不是基尔伯特，路德维希的神经一下紧绷，那是尼克拉斯，后者也不知道在那里待了多久。

糟了，Händel！

路德维希三两步冲出厨房，小家伙缩在楼梯旁，摆出防御的姿势冲着尼克拉斯发出低吼，虽然一只两个月大的小奶狗怎么看都没什么杀伤力，路德维希慢慢靠近他，把瑟瑟发抖的小家伙揽到怀里。

“你觉得这样就算补偿他了？”尼克拉斯把玩着刚刚基尔伯特用来逗狗的玩具，随手扔到一旁的台子上。

路德维希没有立刻搭话，他顺着Händel的毛小声安抚着他，Händel很快平静下来，搜救犬的基因发挥了作用，他警惕又有些困惑的看着几分钟前还跟他一起玩耍的人，路德维希抬起头，没什么表情地说道：“你想多了，基尔伯特向来骄傲，他从来就不需要什么补偿。”

“呵。”尼克拉斯哂笑了一声，“还真是大言不惭，你要不要拿你那快萎缩没了的大脑想一想，他是怎么变成现在这个样子的。”

“很遗憾，昨天晚上经过你的提点，我已经大概理解这一切是怎么发生的了，1945年，对不对？”路德维希垂着眼睛抚摸Händel的脊背，看也不看尼克拉斯一眼。

“那么这就是你的态度？即便你知道你的所作所为让他痛苦到需要分裂出一个新的人格来帮他分担，你还是连一句‘抱歉’都不说？那我告诉你，你永远都别想见到他了！”尼克拉斯一拳砸在墙上，恶狠狠地说道。

“如果他是你说的那种人，那么早在那之前他就该恨我。”Händel察觉到身边的男人是真的生气了，他从喉咙里发出些呜咽声，似乎是打算主人一声令下就冲出去咬人，路德维希看了他一眼，压了压他的脑袋，眼睛里没有多余的情绪，继续说道：“基尔伯特，我哥哥这个人……从来都清醒得让人难过。”

路德维希想起魏玛宪法生效，普鲁士被降级为自由邦的那天，在办公室里收拾东西的基尔伯特的身影和看他的眼神，他抬起眼睛注视着尼克拉斯：“他想要的东西很多，但那里面从来都没有我的一句道歉。”

“还有，”路德维希像是突然想起了什么，嘴角勾起一个冷酷的笑容，“我想我能不能再见到他这件事，应该不是你说了算吧？”

尼克拉斯眯起眼睛，不得不承认的是，这小子说的一个字都没有错，但这跟我想揍他又有什么关系呢？

“我建议我们最好别在这孩子面前动手，如果以后基尔伯特都没法亲近他了，他真的会记恨你哦？”路德维希“友善”地提醒道。

“啧。”拿狗当挡箭牌，路德维希你真不是人，尼克拉斯嫌弃地移开视线，再转回来的时候，他的眼神变了。

“哥哥……”路德维希浑身的肌肉都放松了下来，他站起来向他走去，Händel也敏锐的察觉到了变化，但他还是不太明白这究竟是怎么一回事，怯怯地在路德维希身后观察着两人。

“这……刚刚发生什么了？喂……”基尔伯特莫名其妙地回抱着突然扑过来的路德维希。

“哥哥你，刚刚有没有哪里不舒服？”路德维希放开基尔伯特，小心翼翼地查看。

“我刚刚陪Händel玩，然后突然觉得头疼……”基尔伯特回忆道，“我没事，只是偶尔会这样，可能又有人偷偷用石头砸政/府大楼了吧。”基尔伯特试图缓解空气中凝重的气氛，“对了，你不是说地下室里买了东西吗？要不要拿出来？”

“哦，当然，我去拿吧，你陪着Händel？”

“没问题！”


	11. Chapter 11

日子就这么一天天的过着，路德维希偶尔在下班回到家的时候，望着被夕阳染成玫红色的天空，还是会觉得这一切都是那么的不真实，偶尔在清晨睁开眼睛的时候，也会幻想一下今天也许能见到一个完整的基尔伯特。

但现实是残酷的，也许尼克拉斯说的没错，某次埋在基尔伯特颈间到达高潮之后，他突然意识到，在这个最没有防备的时候，他下意识地拒绝去看基尔伯特的眼睛，因为他知道在那里面不会有他想要的东西。他们总是默契地在结束之后走开，很少亲吻，小心翼翼地维持着微妙的平衡。

小狗总是长得很快，Händel已经长大了一圈，脊背和后腿上都长出了结实的肌肉，而时间也终于来到了约定的日子。

路德维希心里并没有抱太大的希望，毕竟无忧宫所在的波茨坦之前隶属于民/主/德/国，当年那里的历史建筑被拆了个七七八八，几乎只有无忧宫幸存了下来，还申请过世界遗产，那个时候基尔伯特肯定去过那里，如果那个时候没有任何效果，没道理现在突然就有了。

等等。

路德维希盯着埋头吃早饭的基尔伯特的发旋，意识到了不对劲的地方。

“哥哥。”路德维希放下叉子，开口道。

“嗯？”基尔伯特抬起头，放慢了咀嚼食物的速度，等待着他的下文。

“你之前肯定去过无忧宫吧？”路德维希假装不在意地问道，拿起餐巾纸装模作样地擦了擦没沾上任何东西的手指。

不想基尔伯特竟真的被问住了，他有些困惑地皱着眉头，迟疑着回答道：“我似乎去过。”他努力地思索了一阵，眉头皱得更深，似乎自己也想不明白：“我去过，但我想不起来它的样子。”

路德维希心里一沉，基尔伯特的情况果然比他想象中还要复杂，他想起1972年在慕尼黑的那个基尔伯特，那毫无疑问是他最熟悉的那个基尔伯特，而波茨坦的建筑改造发生在五十年代。

“这没什么，可能只是年代久远了而已。”路德维希听到自己的声音这么说着，大脑却还沉浸在思考中。

如果尼克拉斯没有撒谎，那么他与基尔伯特其实从1945年就开始共存了，而1972年的基尔伯特记忆没有任何缺失，那个时候他们或许是另一种相处模式，也就是说，一切是从那一年开始改变的。眼前的基尔伯特并没有经历过五十年代，因此他才会“记忆模糊”，那段记忆对于他来说是被植入的，因此“无忧宫”对他而言只是一个符号，而没有与之对应的“图像”。

果然，都是因为我啊。

我都，干了些什么啊。

路德维希低下头，有些颤抖地拿起叉子，机械地挖着盘子里的土豆沙拉再送进嘴里。基尔伯特察觉到了他的不对劲，刚想说什么，Händel已经蹭着路德维希的小腿望向他了。

“嘿。”路德维希低头，对上Händel那双乌黑的眼睛，狗狗眼的治愈能力是强大的，路德维希瞬间觉得堵在心口的窒息感减轻了不少，他揉着Händel的脑袋，“早饭还喜欢吗？”

基尔伯特看着对面的人微微勾起的嘴角，稍稍松了口气，继续解决面前的食物，虽然他不太明白路德维希突然间怎么了，但今天要对付两个欧洲老狐狸，他们俩必须拿出最好的状态团结一致才行，至少他是这么想的。

吃完早饭，两人准备出发。基尔伯特拿着条灰色的围巾赶到车库的时候，路德维希已经发动好了车子。

灰色的奔驰纪念款，形状简洁，线条明朗，实用的四开门设计完美地迎合了用户的需求，虽然车型保持着上一代的经典款式，但采用了重量更轻的新材料，内饰也更加追求舒适和安全。基尔伯特在将围巾围好的空挡，忍不住多看了两眼这台漂亮的机器，每个零件都是那么恰到好处，遵循着物理原理完美地运作着，要是国家的运作也能符合个什么定理就好了，基尔伯特在心里感叹道。

车子平稳的行驶在公路上，基尔伯特撑着下巴看着窗外飞驰而过的森林，想着早餐时的对话，仔细想想，似乎自己的记忆里确实有一些很模糊的部分，好像蒙着层纱似的。

“接下来您将听到的，是在去年入驻了‘摇滚名人堂’的滚石乐队（The Rolling Stones）于71年发表的专辑《Sticky Fingers》中的曲子——《Wild Horses》！”

路德维希瞄了一眼对着窗外发呆的基尔伯特，思索了一下抬手关掉了收音机。

“嗯？怎么了？”突然安静的气氛拉回了基尔伯特的注意力。

“没什么，我只是……我以为你不喜欢摇滚乐。”路德维希握着方向盘微微侧头解释道。

基尔伯特没接话，只是重新打开了广播。

“Wild horses, couldn't drag me away 🎵”  
（野马啊，你不能将我拖走）

车内一时间没有人说话，只有主唱有些沧桑的嗓音和着吉他的声音撞在车内的皮质座椅上，有些伤感的旋律使人不由自主地安静下来。

“我虽自由，但时日无多。信仰破灭，泪如泉涌。”

路德维希听到基尔伯特呢喃着重复了一遍这句歌词，他想去看基尔伯特的表情，但不断相向而来的车辆让他无法分神去做这么危险的事。

他强迫自己将注意力全部放在前方的风景上，手指摩擦着方向盘光滑冰冷的表面，好像这样，阻止他们的就是外力的束缚，而不是他们之间那道无形的墙。

墙一直都在。

“嘿！”即将撞上迎面而来的货车的下一秒，手里的方向盘被猛的打向了相反方向。

一连串刺耳的刹车声和货车司机的叫骂声从半开着的窗户传进车内，路德维希惊魂未定地将车子停在了紧急停车道上。

“你还好吗？”基尔伯特凑过来，皱着眉头打量着路德维希，“换我开？”

“嗯……也好。”路德维希心有余悸地点点头，若是因为交通事故让计划泡汤，这事传出去估计够那两位笑到下个世纪了。

半个小时后，两人终于平安地抵达了无忧宫。

基尔伯特刚刚停稳车子，就看到停车场出口处高大的两个男人已经等在那里了，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥罕见的都没有迟到。弗朗西斯穿着件黑色长大衣，半长的柔顺金发随意地扎在脑后，举手投足透着优雅和贵气——如果他没有一手插在口袋里，一手在扯安东尼奥的围巾的话。被骚扰的这位显然还没有适应柏林湿冷的气候，双手插在兜里不愿拿出来，向后跳了两步试图远离法国人的攻击范围。

这什么小学生打闹现场。路德维希和基尔伯特从车上下来的时候看到这一幕，不约而同地默默在心里觉得对方又可爱了一些。

“哟，基尔！小路茨～”弗朗西斯率先看到了两个德国人，三分戏谑地将路德维希的名字拖了个长音，上去故作亲密地与他拥抱，一双漂亮的紫色眼睛却盯着一旁的基尔伯特。

“好久不见啊基尔！你们这真是冷的够呛……”安东尼奥为自己终于摆脱了法国人感到高兴，凑到基尔伯特身边抱怨道，右臂热情地环上了他的脖子，拍了拍他的肩膀。安东尼奥穿得很休闲，短款的加绒外套里面是一件连帽卫衣，几撮棕色的头发顽强地从针织帽下面钻出来，乍一看上去，活脱脱一个大学在校生。

基尔伯特警惕地看着突然凑过来的西班牙人，又被法国人的视线盯得发毛，下意识地往路德维希身边靠了靠。

“早上好，”基尔伯特顿了顿，掂量了一下目前的处境，选择了一个比较安全的称呼：“安东尼奥。”

路德维希感觉到了哥哥的靠近，不动声色地垂下手，轻轻捏了捏他露在衣服外面有些冰冷的手腕。

这点小动作自然被一直关注着两人互动的弗朗西斯看在眼里，他向安东尼奥使了个眼色，后者心领神会地眨了眨眼，继续赖着满脸写着“我跟你不熟你不要过来啊”的基尔伯特。

“他在床上能想起多少？”弗朗西斯故意凑到路德维希耳边暧昧地说道，一脸玩味的笑，路德维希瞪了他一眼，余光却瞄到斜后方被安东尼奥缠着的基尔伯特，那双一直没什么波动的眼睛里燃起了许久未见的情绪——

离他远点，他是我的。

基尔伯特被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，甚至忘了躲开安东尼奥肆意妄为的爪子，一头银发被揉成了鸟窝。

“我去你什么毛病！？”基尔伯特毕竟也不是任人宰割的角色，反手就扯着安东尼奥卫衣的帽子在他的头顶如法炮制地揉了一通引来一阵大笑。

路德维希看着迅速融入的基尔伯特，感叹这难道就是传说中的老牌欧洲列强吗，爱了爱……了个鬼啊！

“咳……”路德维希忍着把这两位驱逐出境的冲动，出声引起其他三人的注意，“我们进去吧？”

“是啊，里面肯定要暖和多了！”安东尼奥挣脱开基尔伯特的“魔爪”，附和道。

无忧宫的停车场位于宫殿的侧后方，从出口出来，路过一家快餐店在穿过马路，就能从一条林荫道直接抵达宫殿前方，俯视整个梯形露台。今天是例行的休息日，园内没有游客，也没有乐队演出腓特烈大帝所谱写的长笛协奏曲，葡萄园在阴沉沉地天空下显得安静又寂寥。

基尔伯特走在队伍的最后，像是有什么在召唤他似的，他停下脚步，回头去看这片土地，风带来寒冷湿润的空气和深秋草木凋零的味道，他下意识地紧了紧围巾。

“哥哥？”

路德维希询问的声音将他的注意力拉了回来，他才发现他正要向与其他人相反的方向走去，他有些尴尬地摆摆手，示意自己搞错了，快步跟上其他人向宫殿走去。

“无忧宫是腓特烈大帝1745年开始下旨建造的行宫……”四人走在无忧宫瑰丽的走廊中时，路德维希照本宣科地开口道。

“我说路茨你这个敷衍得有点过分了吧？”安东尼奥托着下巴欣赏着一旁的白色雕塑优美的线条，这些雕塑大多以希腊神话人物为主题，在整个无忧宫内有一千多座。

“是啊，怎么也得来点腓特烈大帝和伏尔泰先生之间不得不说的故事之类的吧？基……普/鲁/士那家伙难道没在他那些日记里写过吗？”弗朗西斯向来看热闹不嫌事大，此时他正从怀里掏出一个巴掌大的小本子和一支短铅笔，对着墙上的金色浮雕写写画画，随口接着安东尼奥的话茬说下去。

“陛下只是欣赏伏尔泰先生的思想，你这只金毛公鸡再造谣信不信我把你尾巴上的毛拔光？”基尔伯特淡淡地说道，好像没什么情绪起伏，甚至连视线都没有从天花板上优雅的女神彩绘上移开，直到感受到三道炽热的视线才回过头来看着见了鬼似的三人。

“我说错什么了吗？”基尔伯特莫名其妙地看着同行的其他人，然后想起什么似的，解释道：“我刚刚说的仅代表个人观点，不会上升到外交事件的。”

重点不在这里吧！！

安东尼奥有些同情地拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，弗朗西斯则是看着向大理石厅走去的基尔伯特的背影若有所思。

这间白色为底色饰以金色浮雕的椭圆形房间是无忧宫中用来接待客人的地方，弗朗西斯站在房间正中间，他还能记起很久之前在这里，那位伟大的国王与他的朋友们围在圆桌前谈笑风生的场面，如今这里空空荡荡，他和他的王国，最终都消散在历史中，不再向前。他看着拱形窗户前向外张望的基尔伯特和对他说着什么的路德维希，虽然他相信他的老朋友——也许他们现在真的可以说上一句“朋友”——不会沉溺于虚假的幸福，但忘记有时候又何尝不是一种幸福呢？

“嘿，你该不会在想基尔还是不要想起来比较好吧？”安东尼奥不知道什么时候凑了过来，在他耳边低声说道。

弗朗西斯看了他一眼，又转向窗前兄弟俩的方向，紫色的眼睛里流露出些让人捉摸不透的情绪，他摇摇头，嘴角露出熟悉的满不在乎的轻笑道：“我怎么想并不重要，不过我并不介意多一个老朋友。”

安东尼奥挑挑眉刚想说什么，就被招呼大家往下一个房间去的路德维希打断了，虽然他来这里的次数远比不上弗朗西斯，但如果他没有记错的话，前方才是真正的重头戏。

音乐是作曲家灵魂的宣泄，这一点对于当年的腓特烈大帝也许更甚，作为国王的他为他的国家奉献了几乎一切，也许只有在长笛那明亮婉转的笛声中才能窥见那个孤独又炽热的灵魂。

这间被称为音乐室的房间，墙面虽然也是白色，但立柱之间的墙面上装饰着巨幅的油画，这些色调均为柔和绿色的画，点缀得整个空间格外舒适明亮，浮雕同样是金色的，手持各种乐器的丘比特雕塑环绕着天花板，除了人物外，多是花和植物的藤蔓装饰点缀。安东尼奥想起某一年盛夏，基尔伯特拽着他在葡萄园里乘凉，谈起这座与其说是宫殿，更像是一处私人宅邸的建筑，陛下想要住在“现实与虚幻的梦境之间”，他记得基尔伯特是这么说的，那是他记忆里为数不多的，能与“浪漫”这个词搭上关系的基尔伯特。

安东尼奥看向被这个房间深深吸引住的基尔伯特，现在的他，是不是也能在这里重新找回那些既真实存在过又遥远地近乎梦境的记忆呢？

玻璃柜里一只黑色的老式长笛静静地躺在天鹅绒上，基尔伯特走进它，原本安静的宫殿中突然响起了长笛悠扬的声音，他回过头，看到路德维希不知道从哪里拿出了一支长笛，正站在房间的一角演奏着。

那是一段让他倍感熟悉的旋律，无端的，他发现自己能感受到那些旋律中的情绪，愤怒，激情，甚至是藏在那些音符背后的悲伤……真奇怪，他明明对音乐并不是那么敏感。

他静静地看着专心投入演奏的男人，心里突然冒出了奇怪的想法——站在那里的明明不应该是他，而是……我。

路德维希演奏的是腓特烈大帝做创作的E小调长笛奏鸣曲，一曲终了，他慢慢放下长笛，让因为投入情绪而有些湿润的蓝眼睛里重新映入哥哥的身影。

“我都不知道你还会这个。”基尔伯特走上前去，接过路德维希手里的长笛端详着，眉宇间透着淡淡的怀念和骄傲的神色。路德维希看着他低垂地眉眼，呢喃似的说道：“嗯，想你的时候学的。”

“Bravo！”不甘心沦为背景板的弗朗西斯和安东尼奥拍着巴掌喝彩道，打破了兄弟俩之间因为音乐而产生的磁场。基尔伯特像是这才想起还有两位观众，慌乱地将长笛塞回路德维希手里，心虚似的向后退了一步跟他拉开距离。

“我们去下一个房间吧。”路德维希倒是不太在意被两人看到，他将长笛放回与工作人员约定好的位置，继续尽职尽责地担任着导游的工作。

这里是普通游览线路的最后一站，同时也是那位伟大的国王生命的最后一站。

四个人默默地站在那张扶手椅面前，1786年的那个盛夏，这位传奇的国王就是在这张椅子上睡去，再也没有醒来。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥相互对视了一眼，就明白对方跟自己的感受差不多，凭吊别国、甚至可以说是敌国的国王，多多少少还是有点别扭，再看一眼那对又跟外界形成了结界的兄弟，两人干脆退了出去，留给他们一个单独相处的空间。

路德维希根本没注意到房间里少了两个人，他的注意力全都放在了基尔伯特身上。被注视的人正盯着那张扶手椅，仿佛被抽掉了灵魂似的。

“哥哥……”路德维希有些担心，开口轻声呼唤道。

好在基尔伯特对弟弟的呼唤产生了反应，他应了一声，微微侧过头面向路德维希，而刚松了口气的路德维希看到基尔伯特的表情时，心口再一次被揪住了。

“哥哥……哥哥你别难过。”路德维希眼里满是心疼，抬手想去碰基尔伯特的脸。

“你说什么呢，本大爷才没有……”基尔伯特说着抬起手想要挥开弟弟的手，却被一滴冰冷的液体打断了动作和言语。

直到被路德维希拥进怀里，基尔伯特也没有想明白自己的眼泪从何而来，他只是听着耳边低沉又压抑的声音一遍一遍地说着“你还有我”，渐渐地陷入了沉睡。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于日耳曼基酱的一切基本都是私设的，我对本家一无所知.jpg  
> 文中提了一句的罗德是神罗的名字，也是私设

又是那个熟悉的梦境。

基尔伯特踩在柔软的草地上，阳光很温暖，和煦的风拂过他的脸颊，眼前依然是那篇熟悉的森林，但这次不一样，他能感觉到。

那堵深灰色的墙依然张牙舞爪地竖在那里，基尔伯特慢慢将手掌贴上去，冰凉的触感立刻顺着末梢神经传进大脑，与身后灼热的视线形成了鲜明的对比。

“你来了。”

他转过身，一阵风卷着细微的尘土让他微微眯起了眼睛，几米外的男人随意地倚在树上，基尔伯特睁开眼睛看清了男人的样子——那是一张与自己一模一样的脸，半长银发扎成的低马尾垂在肩膀上，似笑非笑地看着他。

基尔伯特张了张嘴想问什么，但喉咙里却像是被什么梗住了似的，一句话都说不出来。对面的男人看着他，基尔伯特说不清楚那是什么表情，那双注视着他的冰蓝色眼睛里混杂着欣喜和哀伤，眉宇间似乎又有些委屈和淡淡的不甘。

两人就这么沉默着，许久之后，基尔伯特张开有些干燥的嘴唇，轻声说道：

“谢谢你。”

尼克拉斯扯了扯嘴角，仿佛被天空中飞过的小鸟突然吸引了注意似的移开视线，风将他有些沙哑的声音带到基尔伯特的耳边：“我说过的，我永远和你在一起。”

“去吧，他在等你。”尼克拉斯看出基尔伯特还想说什么，他打断了他，蓝眼睛警告地盯着基尔伯特。

基尔伯特闻言看向四周，惊讶地发现那座看上去坚不可摧的墙不知什么时候开始坍塌了，豁口处的石块堆成一座小山。

黑色的巨鹰鸣叫着在天空中盘旋，狂风卷起砂石打在树叶上发出“沙沙”的声响，仿佛要强行将基尔伯特推向墙的另一边。

基尔伯特盯着尼克拉斯，但尼克拉斯却不再看他，转身想要走开。

“尼克。”基尔伯特开口道，声音并不大，但尼克拉斯的身影停了下来，他叹息般地吐出一口气：“永别了。”

远处的身影晃了一下，片刻之后，迈着坚定的步子向树林深处走去。

“走吧。”基尔伯特看向不知什么时候出现在那座乱石山的少年说道。

“知道本大爷是谁了吗？”少年咧开嘴角，将长剑扛在肩上，居高临下地看着他。

基尔伯特也笑了，点点头道：“嗯，你就是我啊。”

****

路德维希停下车子，试着推了推基尔伯特的肩膀想要叫醒他，可副驾驶座上的人紧闭着眼睛，没有一丝要醒来的样子，要不是那还温热的身体和平稳而有力的心跳，路德维希甚至都要怀疑这具躯壳里是否还存在着生命了。

将车子熄火，路德维希从驾驶座下来，打开副驾驶的门，思索片刻，探下身轻轻解开了安全带，扯着基尔伯特的双臂环在自己的脖子上，将人抱出了车子，长腿一勾关上了车门。

一进家门，早就等在门口的Händel摇着尾巴围着路德维希打转，喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，伸长了脖子想去蹭他怀里的基尔伯特，似乎在询问另一位主人的安危。

黑色的皮鞋歪歪斜斜地躺在玄关，Händel一路跟着路德维希来到一楼的卧室，他还不够高，床又是禁区，他只能焦急地去舔床上的人垂在床边的手。

“他没事，别担心。”路德维希将基尔伯特的胳膊塞进被子里，压着Händel的脊背安抚地揉了两把，俯身拿起基尔伯特的鞋子走到门口，对Händel做了个手势：“我们出去吧，让他好好休息。过来。”

Händel回头看了看基尔伯特，似乎有些不情愿，但还是选择了相信自己的主人，跟着他离开了房间。

玄关又一次恢复了整洁，Händel的食盆也重新被食物和水充满。路德维希想了想，还是做了两份简易的午餐，将其中一份放进冰箱，另一份草草地进了他的胃。

路德维希将一杯水放在床头柜上，从书桌前拉了把椅子坐在床边。深色的床单衬得基尔伯特的肤色更加苍白，皮肤下青色的血管在阳光下清晰可见，路德维希起身将窗帘拉上，虽然他确信阳光并不会打扰到他的“睡美人”。

两个小时前，无忧宫的书房里，基尔伯特在他怀里昏睡过去的时候确实吓坏了他，他甚至回忆不出弗朗西斯和安东尼奥冲进来之前的那半分钟发生了什么，再有记忆的时候就是弗朗西斯那双充斥着担忧的紫色眼睛。

“跟自己和解不是那么容易的事，给他点时间吧。”告别的时候安东尼奥拍着他的肩膀这么说，而弗朗西斯只是一言不发地站在一旁。

路德维希坐在床边胡思乱想，Händel用鼻子顶开虚掩着的房门，安静地卧在主人脚边陪着他们，房间里一点声响都没有，渐渐地，路德维希也有了睡意。

门口一阵悉悉索索的动静吵醒了他，路德维希撑起身体，外面不知何时失去了阳光，天色阴沉沉的判断不出时间，基尔伯特还躺在那里，Händel却不知道去了哪里，房子里除了那诡异的好像有人在门外低声说话似的动静，一切都安静得几乎有些异常。

路德维希侧耳听了听，伸手摸了摸基尔伯特的枕头下，那里果然也放着把小巧的手枪，他轻轻地将手枪上膛，右手持枪，悄无声息地走到门边，后背靠墙，从微微开启的门缝中观察着外面的动静——视野范围外，有两个人在低声说话，奇怪的是有外人进来Händel却没有任何反应，该不会……！路德维希猛地拉开房门，枪口对着其中一人，准备对方一有动作就开枪自卫。

“啊……”客厅里的两人看到路德维希停下了相互拉扯的动作，棕发男人冲他笑了笑，慢慢转向他并张开手示意自己没有武器，伸腿踢了踢身后的金发男人，后者瞪了一眼棕发男人，不太情愿的看了一眼路德维希，摊了摊手示意自己什么也没拿。

“嘿，我们见过的不是吗？你忘了？”棕发男人看路德维希态度有些软化，试探着往前走了两步，让自己的脸完全暴露在光线下。

路德维希一愣，他看着眼前的男人，记忆深处被他当作幻觉扔进垃圾桶的一部分逐渐苏醒。

“你是……那个自称罗/马/帝/国的……”

“我就是罗/马/帝/国！”罗慕路斯看他想起来了，自来熟地一把揽住路德维希的肩膀，另一只手指指还在阴影里的男人：“他是你们的爷爷日/耳/曼/尼/亚哦！”

路德维希闻言惊讶地张大眼睛看向阴影里的高大男人，他与罗/马不一样，路德维希能从他身上真切地感受到非人的气息，倒不是说那种惊悚诡异的气息，而是像森林中的精灵似的，强大又美丽，铂金色的长发披在脑后，毫不掩饰地散发着“我不属于这个世界”的气场。

“不要说的谁都跟你一样喜欢养孙子似的。”赫尔曼从阴影中走出来，面色不善地开口道，他打量着眼前这张跟他有些相似的面孔，微微叹了口气：“这个，勉强算吧，里面那个，不算。”

“您怎么能……”路德维希刚想反驳，就被一旁的罗慕路斯打断了：“行了行了，你明明不止一次说过基尔那孩子行事最像你。”

赫尔曼警告地看了罗慕路斯一眼，却也没有反驳。

“你看，偶尔这样下来看看孙子们也不错嘛是不是！”罗慕路斯松开了路德维希凑到赫尔曼身边，指了指里面的基尔伯特说道：“虽然这次不太凑巧，你过几天再来一趟，早点培养培养感情，省的这孩子上去的时候跟罗德那孩子似的激动得差点昏过去。”

路德维希听着两人一来一往地说着，虽然他不知道他们对话中的名字指的是谁，但还是敏锐地抓住了重点。

“你们在说什么？”路德维希打断了他们已经逐渐演变成争论“到底谁才是更加值得尊敬的长辈”的无意义对话：“你们的意思是，哥哥他……他会……”

已经快从单纯的口角升级成肢体冲突的两位古国闻言停了下来，赫尔曼将罗慕路斯的爪子从自己身上扒了下去，皱起眉头看着路德维希说道：“国家意识体会随着他的国家一起消亡，虽然他称不上什么古国，但也是经历过的，这些他没教过你吗？日/耳/曼的男人从小就应该学习如何与死亡为伍。真是个差劲的教育者。”

“这我当然知道，可是，虽然普/鲁/士已经……但他现在还是东/德……”

“不管是普/鲁/士还是东/德，现在都不复存在了不是吗？”赫尔曼冷着脸说出这个残忍的事实。

“可是，”路德维希的声音都在颤抖，“同时拥有两个意识体的国家也是存在的啊。肯定有办法的，必须要有办法啊！”

赫尔曼看着眼前的这个孩子，余光又扫到屋子里那个本该已经消失于世的孩子，说实话他并不理解作为一个国家一定要与另一个不管是国家还是什么玩意的家伙绑定的心情，日/耳/曼人骄傲又强悍，在他存在于世的那些日子，与现在在一旁假装自己是背景板的那个男人之间的争斗血腥而残忍，以至于过去这么久了，看到他的脸还是忍不住想上去揍他一顿……扯远了，虽然他也并没有立场去评判他们之间的对错，但是——

“即使你强行留下他，他也已经什么都没有了。”赫尔曼的语气软化了一些，第一次露出长辈式的语重心长：“你该放他走。”

“不。”路德维希想也没想地回答道，“不，谁也别想夺走他。”

那双与自己瞳色相近的眼睛里，满溢着坚定到近乎偏执的情绪，赫尔曼轻轻摇了摇头，他看向已经无聊地玩起沙发套上的线头的罗/马人，在他们那个时代，“祝你万世永存”更像是一句诅咒，像他们这样的存在，活着就只意味着看不到尽头的彼此厮杀争斗，以及永无止境的……孤独。虽然他并不明白有个能全心全意投入感情的对象是什么感觉，但那种感觉，想来应该不坏，既然这两个孩子的命运已经纠缠到强行分开只会血肉模糊，就这么随他们去又有何不可呢？

“别紧张，我并不是要评判什么。”赫尔曼犹豫了一下，还是伸手拍了拍路德维希的胳膊，“回去吧，他在等你了。”

“什……？”

****

路德维希是被低吼的犬吠和裤脚传来的拉扯感弄醒的，他睁开眼睛，床上的人不知什么时候已经不见了，一旁的杯子里只剩下一小半液体留在床头柜上，Händel正咬着他的裤脚想把他往外拖，Händel看到他醒了，冲着门口叫了两声，站在门边摇着尾巴，那意思是让他出去看看。

所以刚刚的……是梦吗？现在在外面的，又是谁？

客厅里隐约传来断断续续地歌声，路德维希心里一沉，他看着Händel，开口才发现自己的嗓子已经沙哑地几乎发不出声音：“坐。”半大的小狗乖乖地坐下，歪歪头疑惑地看着主人，“呆在这不许动。”

“呜……”路德维希拉开门，黄昏时刻那色彩艳丽的夕阳照进屋里，Händel试探地想要跟上，但是主人回身做了一个“定”的手势，他只能坐回了原地，委屈地看着主人关门走出去，慢慢地趴在了地上。

大字型瘫在沙发上的人在哼唱《德意志之歌》，不对，路德维希站在他背后，终于想起来记忆中那个画面的违和感来自哪里，他哼的是《德意志之歌》的曲调，但唱的，确是东/德国歌《从废墟中崛起》的歌词。

“那个时候，是你。”路德维希疲倦地将自己摔进侧面的单人沙发里，将脱离发胶的掌控垂下的几缕碎发重新梳进头发里，勉强打起精神应付眼前的人。

“你可真没礼貌。”尼克拉斯撇撇嘴，撑着身子坐起来，“没错，那个时候基本都是我，后来基尔嫌麻烦的时候也是我，尤其是面对苏/联人的时候。”

路德维希点点头没说什么，这跟他猜的差不多。

尼克拉斯看着他这副样子，也没了继续找他不痛快的兴致，他拿起桌上的啤酒灌了一大口，抬手将空了的易拉罐扔进垃圾桶。

“不管你信不信，我是来告别的。”尼克拉斯半真半假地开口道，路德维希眼睛一亮，随即又染上了不确定的怀疑神色，尼克拉斯满意地笑了，也许时间不长，但他肆意得活过了，这趟挺值的，不是吗。

尼克拉斯靠在沙发上，看着窗外如血的夕阳，慢慢阖上了眼睛。

还没等适应眼前的光线，基尔伯特就被一个身影扑倒在沙发上，温热的液体打湿了他的脖子，他揉了揉那人的头发，轻声说道：“阿西，我回来了。”

The End


End file.
